Marry Me Misa
by Love4Dreams
Summary: A group of one shots. Each one will show a way of how Usui Takumi would propose to Ayuzawa Misaki. I'm hoping it'll be cute, sweet, and creative. And I hope reading will make you smile :)
1. Plan (One)

**Disclaimer:** The characters of this fic are owned by Hiro Fujiwara. I do not own any of Maid Sama's characters.

..Marry Me Misa..

Plan (One)

***..*..*..*..***

Misaki entered the air port and made her way towards the screening area. She had no luggage except for her small bag so she didn't have to go through checking any baggage.

After going through security and showing her boarding pass, she boarded the plane. She walked straight to her seat. After travelling time and time again, she could guess the locations of each row of seats. All airplanes were similar. 10-B would probably be in the first cabin on the right side.

She stowed her small bag in the overhead compartment and then sat and fastened her seatbelt. She sighed; being a diplomat required travelling all over the world in order to represent and protect the interests of Japan, as well as the promotion of information and friendly relations.

Travelling every now and then was exhausting, but she loves her work. She is always offered a first class travel, but she always refuses; being the simple girl she is, she didn't mind it being a regular cabin.

When the flight is long, she would watch something on the medium seatback flat monitors.

This time, she was travelling to Sydney, Australia.

* Dear passengers, you are leaving Osaka 2 degree C, and travellong to Sydney that has a temperature of 21 degree C. please turn off your mobile devices in order not to disturb the air navigation. Please fasten your seatbelts. The lights will temporarily be switched off in preparation to take off.

For reading, switch on the reading lights above you seats

The estimated time for this flight from Osaka to Sydney is eleven hours and forty minutes. We wish you a safe flight

Thank you*

Misaki sighed again at hearing the announcement. She was tired. There is no way she would last awake for eleven hours. The passenger besides her immediately began to watch a movie on the backseat monitor after the safety instructions were done.

"Excuse me, do you intend to watch this movie 'till it ends?" Misaki asked the passenger besides her.

"Yes! And another two movies on the 'romance' list too!" the passenger answered eagerly. She seamed no more than an eighteen years old girl. She had a straight brown hair and cute eyes, so much like a cat's eyes.

Misaki smiled; three movies would take six hours to watch, which means enough time for her to sleep.

"Then can you please wake me after you finish watching the movies? Six hours are good"

"eeh… sure! What's your name? I'm Yamashita Yuriko, call me Yuri" the girl said in excitement. There was nothing exciting about knowing someone's name. Yuri was just so enthusiastic about going to Australia.

"Ayuzawa Misaki"

"Good night miss Ayuzawa!"

And so, Misaki drifted into sleep.

***..*..*..*..***

"Miss Ayuzawa…. Miss Ayuzawa" Yuri wakened Misaki. She felt a bit guilty; she was lost in watching and forgot to wake Misaki. Now seven hours had elapsed.

Misaki opened her eyes slowly. She woke up with a stiff neck, but she was relieved she regained her energy; she slept well.

"I'm sorry. Lunch was served four hours ago, you seemed tired so I didn't wake you, but you must have dinner" Yuri said, carrying a tray. "I choose from the list for you, is that okay or should I call for the flight attendant?"

"It's totally fine" misaki smiled as she extended her seat's tray table. Braised minced chicken in soy sauce on steamed rice along with fresh salad were laid in front of her.

'Itadakimas!' the eighteen year old said as she dug into her food.

"Ayuzawa-san, are you in a relationship?"

The question cought Misaki off guard. She almost choked with her food.

"Eh?"

"You are wearing a scarf that doesn't match your suit. I thought it is a gift or something" Yuri said innocently.

Misaki would've considered it a rude way to criticize her style if it wasn't true. The scarf was a gift Usui gave her on her birthday. She rarely took it off. She felt lonely on her travels and it somehow made her feel Usui's presence.

"Yes, I have a lover" a sincere smile appeared on Misaki's face. having Usui in her life is the most thing she was grateful for.

"Eh? Really… really… really? Tell me about him!" Yuri exclaimed, she almost jumped if her seatbelt didn't obstruct her.

Misaki blinked twice, surprised by the sudden action.

Yuri suddenly calmed and said:"I'm sorry. Watching all that romance must have affected me. I didn't mean to intrude"

"It's okay. I'll tell you. Let's finish our meals first"

"Okay!" Yuri bucked up. Waiting eagerly for the meal to end, but she couldn't stay silent so she said:" My dream guy is blonde, and has green eyes"

Misaki listened attentively; the description matched her Takumi.

"I want him to treat me gently, a good cooker and an athlete. I want him to be daring. The shy type is okay, but the confident attracts me more" the girl continued talking, daydreaming.

She turned to misaki and spoke with fervor:" you know? This description is not pure fantasy. Well, maybe a good cooker is my imagination, but everything else is the attributes of a guy I saw in the airport!"

Misaki was amazed at how Yuri's description of the ideal guy matched Usui. Did Usui board this airplane?

Misaki dismissed the idea. Takumi is in Britain currently. Yuri must have seen someone else. Misaki listened to every word the girl said. She reminded her of her high school days and how her friend Sakura would rave endlessly about Kuga; her ideal guy.

The flight attendant began pouring tea and coffee for the passengers, indicating the end of the meal.

Yuri looked at Misaki expectantly. Misaki got the hint and began to talk.

'We met back in high school, he is a very confident, yet gentle guy" a genuine smile appeared on Misaki's face.

"Eehh! You knew him for that long?! He must be very thoughtful" Yuri commented, completely drawn to the chat.

"Hmm… yeah, but not always; he's a perverted outer space alien" Misaki said, giggling at the name she gave him years ago.

Although what Misaki said seemed like an insult, Yuri discerned from Misaki's smile that it wasn't a bad thing.

"How did he confess to you? Or did you confess to him? And when?"

Misake reminisced as she said:"In one of the school festivals. Ironically we were cosplaying Romeo and Juliet. Hmm… he's the one who confessed to me"

"And what was your answer?"

Misaki laughed and said:"I hate you"

"Eeeeh!" Yuri shouted, attracting the attention of the passengers.

Yuri felt awkward due to the glances that were directed at her and his her face by a news paper, and then asked:"what kind of response is that?!"

"I don't know…" misaki answered shortly. Back then, her teenager's ego was taking control.

"So should I deduct that he kept trying?" Yuri asked, engrossed in the story.

"He was stalking me. Is that considered trying?" Misaki asked. The memories warmed her heart. Every word she said seemed so special to her.

"Yes! By all means! "

"Does that mean you want a stalker?"

"Eh? No! But you said it happily so I figured his stalking was the good type of stalking" Yuri answered sheepishly.

"How does he look like?"

"He's half Japanese so he has emerald eyes. I don't mean to steal your dream guy's imagination but he's blonde too, and an athlete"

"Eeeh? You're joking, right?" Yuri uttered in disbelief.

"I'm not" Misaki didn't know why or how, but she was talking proudly as if she won an unexpected prize. Having Usui is so much confident to her.

"Then he must have been popular in school! Does that mean you were the cruel girl that snatched the most popular guy and all the girls hated you?"

Misaki's pride shattered. She said, defeated:" Now that you phrase it that way….. Yeah"

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to say you are cruel, but that's the name that sticks to the girl who gets the most popular guy"

"It's okay; I knew you meant no harm"

Yuri continued questioning Misaki, and the more Misaki answered, the more she felt how lucky she was. Eleven hours had elapsed, only forty minutes were left for landing. That's when Misaki decided to end her talk about Usui

"Takumi teased me all the time. I always rejected him. I felt bad for that. I never meant to reject him. He is always there for me, appearing on the right time to save me and help me when I need him. He is a reckless guy till this very day, but he is very cautious and caring for me. I believe he is the happiest thing ever happened to me. I wouldn't replace him for the world"

Yuri nearly melted on her seat. All these romance movies and hearing someone's actual romance was too much for her. More than anything, she wanted to see this Takumi and cheer for him.

"I cheer for you two from the deepest of my heart"

"Thank you. I wish you find your right guy soon. You're a nice girl"

The lights were turned off, indicating it was the time for landing.

*Dear passenger of the seat number 10-B. please stand up between the rows. If the passenger of the seat number 10-B is sleeping, we need the passengers around him to cooperate with us and wake him.

We also need you to open the reading lights above your seats in order for the passenger to see where he stands. I repeat. Passenger of the seat 10-B, please stand up between the rows. Thank you*

Misaki, the one sitting on the seat 10-B was puzzled. What was that about?

She stood and complied with the announced orders. There wasn't enough light to see any further than the seat and the floor; no one could see Misaki's face obviously as she stood.

The big flat screen on the cabin was operated. A text was showed at it.

'_There's a severe turbulence ahead of us. _

_Please fasten your seatbelts_

_In fact, it might be a storm_

_Do not panic_

_We took the necessary precautions_

_Only the passenger of the seat 10-B can help calm the storm_

_Yes, a human can calm a storm_

_Because it's not a weather storm_

_It's a love storm_

Misaki blinked twice, what was happening? Why her? What would she do? Did they mistake her seat number for another one? A love storm?

Everyone started to gossip. No one panicked. 'Love storm' phrase reassured them all.

A familiar voice began to talk through the announcement.

_*You rocked my world and held it still._

_You froze my heart and made it warm._

_You broke my cool and kept it safe_

_You made me love your recklessness, you made me love your clumsiness, you made me love your food, and you made me an alien._

_I look back at all what you made me do. 'I am' what you made me do. _

_You made me a lover when I thought loving was a dream. You made me a stalker when I thought stalking was a crime. You made me a psycho when I thought I am sane. _

_I look at what I am. I look at the storm in my heart. _

_Only you can calm it, because only you I can love. _

_10-B… no, Ayuzawa Misaki, will you marry me?*_

The lights were turned on, and a certain blonde guy emerged from the 1st class cabin, holding an opened ring box and making his way towards Misaki.

Misaki's legs wobbled, and she collapsed. Usui rushed to her.

"Are you okay?"

Usui cupped his hands round her cheeks worriedly. Misaki looked at him with tearful eyes, and said:

"You can't attack me with a storm and expect me to be able to stand" she smiled as she was confident the whole cabin could hear her heartbeats.

Usui chuckled, embraced her, and said: "You are the happiest thing ever happened to me. I wouldn't replace you to the world"

Breaking the embrace, he looked at her eyes, and said: "cruel as usual, are you going to make me say it twice? Will you marry me?"

Misaki chuckled happily and said:" yes! Yes I will!"

Usui's blush became obvious. They were in the air but he thought he was flying higher due to the happiness he felt. He her hand and got a ring on her finger.

Everyone started clapping and cheering. Misaki's face turned into a ripened tomato; she utterly forgot people's presence when she heard Usui's voice through the announcement.

Misaki's head was tilted down. She grasped Usui's shirt tight, squeezing it, and said:"I… love you and all… but… but…"

Usui was amused by her cuteness. He said:"yes yes I know. You can't move due to embarrassment. Well, in that case…"

He picked her up swiftly.

"put me down!" she resisted, embarrassed even further.

"hai hai , you better hide your face in my shirt, and your representation will have to wait" usui said as he continued making his way towards the first class cabin, with Misaki between his arms.

***..*..*..*..***

"Miss! Are you okay? Miss!" the flight attendant tried to wake a brown haired, eighteen years old girl who seemed unconscious. The young girl just witnessed a proposal of her dreams guy, which was too sweet to handle.

**o-0-0-O-ooo-O-0-0-o**

**A/N:** Okay I hope reading this was as fun as I felt while writing it.

You can suggest any location or condition and I'll try to write a proposal about it. The proposals will vary from simple to fancy according to the location.

Thank you for reading and reviews are appreciated.


	2. Plan (Two)

**A/N:** I was extremely surprised by the number of the reviews. Thank you very much for making me happy!

According to arrangement of the reviews I received, the chapters' arrangement will be as following:

Chapter 2: Usui storms into Misaki's office.

Chapter 3: Tora will be involved somehow.

Chapter 4: A hospital

Chapter 5: A haunted house

Chapter 6: A life or death situation

Chapter 7: An amusement park

For now, I credit this chapter to who suggested its location; Abibambi

**Disclaimer:** The characters of this fic are owned by Hiro Fujiwara. I do not own any of Maid Sama's characters.

..Marry Me Misa..

Plan (Two)

***..*..*..*..***

The lobby of the luxury hotel Misaki entered impressed her right away with enormous pillars and dancing fountains. However, she didn't have the time for sight-seeing.

Misaki looked at her smart phone's clock. It was 9:55 in the morning. She should be in a conference room by 10:00 o'clock, which means she has to hurry to the conference's location

'Miss Ayuzawa?' a page said, attracting Misaki's attention. Her neat suit along with the small suitcase she carried were an obvious lead to her identity; the missing diplomat who hasn't arrived yet.

'Yes" Misaki confirmed.

'I'm Igarashi Sakuya. I shall escort you to the conference room'

'Nice to meet you' Misaki smiled at the page; she was relieved he was there waiting for her, for if she had to search, she would lose more time.

Luckily, an elevator arrived at the ground floor, which meant they didn't have to wait for its arrival. She bowed in respect for whoever emerged from the elevator, and then she and the page entered after the elevator had become vacant.

The page clicked on the number 'Thirty seven' and waited for the elevator to close. It is a forty story high-rise luxury hotel.

While waiting for the elevator to reach the wanted floor, Misaki checked the time once more.

9 : 57

Misaki swore to murder Usui after finishing the conference; he had detained her by: 'Misaki is mine', which led to: 'Misaki's time is mine', and ended up with: 'I'm tying our wrists together so Misaki won't escape'

The result was: running at full speed along the road in order to catch the subway train.

Misaki knew wriggling out of the rope that tied their wrists together was impossible; under Usui's surveillance, there was no way she would get a chance to free herself. Knowing it is a tough period of work for Misaki, Usui relented and released her.

The page showed her to the conference room, bowed in respect and then left.

After smiling at the page, Misaki entered the room, precisely at 10:00. If diplomats who were sitting around the conference table weren't looking at her, she would be jumping due to the joy of arriving just on time; she thought it's impossible.

The facility of the room provided a long, boat shaped light oak table along with light grey armchairs. Eight chairs, which is the number of the people in the room, including Misaki.

The room was also provided with a long, overhead projector, stage lighting and a sound system. There was also a whiteboard in case further explanation was needed.

Misaki greeted everyone and stood confidently, ready to start the 'battle'. Every word she might say will either be on her side or against her. There is no 'in-between' or 'meaningless' words in her field; every word was taken into consideration and can be very critical.

A diplomat should be an excellent negotiator but, above all, a catalyst for peace and understanding between peoples. Misaki didn't lack any of that. She is practical and serious when it comes to work. However, everyone who ever worked with her loved her personality; she is understanding and has her own touch on every conference. She's always the spirit of each conference.

Misaki adjusted the projector and began her presentation.

***..*..*..*..***

A victory smile appeared on Misaki's face. She looked at the time. It was 12:00 in the evening. The conference room was reserved for two more hours. Misaki has the knack of persuading anyone to reach an agreement to her own advantage within half of the specific time. No meeting lasted long when she is the one running it.

Lights were turned on. A woman made her way towards the large windows that were fixed on the wall. She lifted the large blinds and allowed the natural sunlight to fill the place. The scene of the city from such a height was breathtaking.

Misaki watched as everyone started stacking their papers and documents, readying to leave the conference room, satisfied with the process of the meeting. Misaki too, was arranging her documents.

One of the diplomats stood in order to leave, and then instantly sat. Misaki noticed the odd behavior; she looked at the diplomat. He was looking at the window, daze was filling his features. She looked at the window.

Misaki blinked twice, completely puzzled. She unconsciously dropped any documents she was holding, doubting if what she was seeing is real. All the diplomats in the room were looking at the same direction, so it can't be a mere imagination.

Usui Takumi was hung outside the window, thousands of squared feet high in the sky. He was holding a fair sized poster. The size of the poster could cover three quarters of his body. Two words were written on it: 'Ayuzawa Misaki'.

Usui was using a decent rope system. It's a single-person seat designed for controlled descent of rope. The rope would be fixed on the roof. It's used by window cleaners for high buildings, but even after training, these appliances were dangerous to use.

Knowing how risky these appliances are, Misaki rushed towards the window

'You idiot! Return to the roof! Immediately!'

Usui didn't hear a word. He was waving his hands in 'I can't hear you' manner, but judging by her worried expression, he knew what she meant.

Usui fixed his legs on the external surface of the window in order to enable more stability. He seemed like a mountain climber.

He pulled out a poster from a basket that seemed to be tied to his back by a rope. The basket was filled of rolled posters.

He unrolled the poster. It had something written on it:

'_Completely safe. I do this as a hobby since I was a child' _

Usui expected she would be worried, so he made necessary precautions and exposed this little hobby of his to her.

Misaki sighed in relief, what was she worried about? He is Usui after all. She had no idea what in the world he was thinking. She intended to take pictures of his 'alien-like' moments and form an album, and then she would give it to him on his birthday or something.

Usui's hair wisps played in front of his face, indicating existence of wind. Misaki looked at Usui's smile, captivated; something about him being hung in the air felt so cool.

Usui pulled another poster and unrolled it. It had a Manga drawing of a girl printed on it. Everyone in the conference room recognized the drawing as a sleeping Misaki, and below the drawing there were three words:

'_I loved your sleeping face'_

He released the poster, letting it fly in the air and pulled another one. It had a Manga drawing of Misaki dressed in a maid custom. Four words were below it:

'_Love at first sight'_

He released the poster and pulled another one, he kept pulling posters and unrolling them.

A drawing of a student council president Misaki, kicking some guys.

'_I enjoyed observing' _

A drawing of irritated Misaki

'_I caused it'_

A drawing of a smiling Misaki

'_You had me captivated'_

A drawing of blushing Misaki

'_Amused me infinitely'_

A drawing of a Misaki dressed in a wedding gown

'_I'm dreaming of it'_

A drawing of Misaki putting a ring on someone's hand.

'_I want to be the owner of this hand'_

A drawing of Misaki looking at the mirror and frowning at a hair wisp.

'_I want to be there to tease you about your first gray hair'_

A drawing of Usui kneeling on one knee and carrying a ring box.

'_Will you marry me?'_

Misaki's heart was skipping beats at moments, and trying to break her ribcage at moments. The overload of joy made her eyes begin to tear, and then, one question occurred to her. She giggled, and then turned around and walked across the place, making her way towards the whiteboard, which was facing the window.

The walk felt so long due to the glances and smiles Misaki earned from everyone. Her legs were wobbling slightly; she felt faint. A normal body can't endure that much happiness at once.

With trembling hands, Misaki held a whiteboard marker and started writing, making her handwriting as big as the board would fit. She ensured Usui will be able see it.

'_Idiot, if I say yes, how will you hear me?' _

Misaki's handwriting seemed like an elementary child's handwriting due to how nervous and embarrassed she was. She had to pause for a while in order to figure how to phrase the words; her mind was in a big chaos.

Usui chuckled, swayed back and forth, and then dashed into the window, storming into the place, and shattering the window.

Everyone gasped; is he insane?

Usui dumped his rope descent system, made his way towards Misaki, kneeled on one knee just as in the poster, and said:"Will you marry me?"

It wasn't the seventies, or the eighties, but to Misaki, something about Usui kneeling on one knee felt so charming and romantic. She chuckled happily, tears rolled down her face as she said:"yes"

Usui smiled broadly and happily as he stood and held her close

Misaki didn't worry about the shattered glass; she somehow knew he would say: 'I'll pay for the fixing expenses". The room being soundproof helped prevent the shattering voice from spreading through the building, which meant the break would be discovered long after.

All Misaki cared about, is the man who is embracing her. She wanted the moment to last forever. Thinking among the same lines, Takumi held her for as long as he could.

Everyone started clapping, although they were serious diplomats, there was nothing that said they weren't humans, and any human will be touched by the love that filled the atmosphere.

***..*..*..*..***

Meanwhile, Yukimoura was having his lunch break out of doors. A poster that was carried by the air hit him. He removed the large poster that almost covered his body and looked at it. He blinked twice, recognizing the guy on the poster, and then he read: 'Will you marry me?'

'Eeeeh!'

Yukimoura's shout echoed through the place.

**o-0-0-O-ooo-O-0-0-o**

**A/N:** I hope I haven't disappointed you. Everyone who reviewed, favored, or followed. Thank you so much!

Guest1: glad it made you fangirl :3

Takumisalover: in case you read this, I hope you liked this way of proposing too

chunsaAthena-chan: sure! I'll continue writing fangirling is the only thing you don't need permission for :p

Abibambi: I apologize for it not being exactly an office. I couldn't resist the idea of Usui flying in the air, and I thought a conference room would fit better than a mere office. It's still a work place. I hope you liked it

PassionMusic: Nice to meet you Yuri-chan (the girl dying on the airplane). Im glad you like my writing. *bone crushing hug*

Nicole: Aww! I'm so flattered! It would be like a dream if it was a real manga! Yes, I'll definitely continue.

Magica Ring: hahaha well, that's breaking the routine of the boring bus rides :3

meimei11: thank you for favoring it! and yah sure, I'll write one in a hospital.

Guest2: thank you!

Meteorite102: I don't mean the proposal I wrote, but if someone proposed to me on an airplane, in the middle of the air, I would say yes even if I never saw him before :p

TaigaRAWR: I have a feeling I'll pull my hair while trying to write a proposal in a haunted house. Thank you for wishing me good luck. I need it

Yuki98: life or death situation reminds me of my fic 'sacrifices', but it wasn't a serious proposal there. I'll write a serious one

Guest3: okay . Guest 4: I hope this update wasn't late. Guest5: more is coming! :D

Abby: Glad you got a happy face

Vanilla-Sama: glad you love it :D


	3. Plan (Three)

Hi ! :D

Added to the list from before, there'll be: Chapter 8: in a beach. Chapter 9: a Romantic date.

For now, I credit this chapter to who suggested Igarashi Tora's involvement; PassionMusic

**Disclaimer:** The characters of this fic are owned by Hiro Fujiwara. I do not own any of Maid Sama's characters.

..Marry Me Misa..

Plan (Three)

***..*..*..*..***

'It's okay… it's just a date' Misaki reassured the apologizing manager.

'How about Usui?' The manager asked hesitantly, she didn't want Misaki to go in that date.

'I'm sure he'll understand; it's for a good deed. Just one date and then Tora will pay enough money in order to impede the closing of Maid Latte' Misaki smiled at the manager and then she looked at her watch. Tora should arrive soon.

'Shall we go?' Tora said as he appeared out of no where.

The day before, Tora wanted to buy a necklace for his fiancée; Chiyo. Normally, he would send someone to buy it, but he felt like going for a stroll, so he entered a fancy jewelry store.

Much to Tora's surprise, he spotted Usui. He instantly hid himself behind a pillar and observed Usui from a distance. Unmistakably, Usui was purchasing a ring!

Therefore, Tora was trying to have Misaki spend time with him for a day, tease her as much as he wants before she officially becomes Usui's property. Although he wanted to compete against Usui, it was obviously a lost battle.

The only way to approach Misaki is her 'protective' sense. If he offered to save Maid Latte from being closed, Misaki would definitely agree to go out with him.

Tora and Misaki entered through the automatically opening glass gates of a massive mall.

'Welcome master, we wish you a fine stay'

Two girls stood by the entrance in order to welcome the costumers. They were in their early twenties, wearing mid-length navy blue skirts and long-sleeved white shirts.

They looked at Tora nervously although they were smiling; he is the owner of the place. Special service must be provided.

Upon seeing Tora, many shops assistants hastened to serve him, forming a circle around him and Misaki.

With a motion of the hand, Tora dismissed everyone. He didn't want anyone to intrude on his time with Misaki.

'You can buy whatever you want. It's on the mall' Tora offered.

Although Misaki heard Tora's offer, she intended to spend her time sightseeing. She wished this date would end fast; she had no idea what Tora is thinking.

Misaki looked at the enormous fountain that is located in the centre of the mall, surrounded by benches. Two escalators existed on a short distance from the fountain, leading to the second floor, which had an escalator leading to the third floor. It was a huge, seven floors cylindrical building.

Misaki looked at her surroundings in amazement; it seemed as if she stepped into another planet.

A cute dress on a display dummy attracted Misaki's sight; she thought it would suit Suzuna. She entered the shop that displayed it and looked at the price tag. Her face turned blue. Did they use materials from the outer space to sew it? Why is it that expensive?

Misaki stood in front of a mirror, and just as she thought, she stood out. What she wore didn't fit the place one bit.

Tora's reflection appeared on the mirror behind Misaki's. He positioned a short, rather revealing dress in front of her while standing close enough for his face to touch her hair.

In the mirror, it seemed as if tora was ascertaining if the dress would suit Misaki.

'Too close' Misaki uttered, intending to kick him if he didn't back out immediately. She didn't even think of how such a dress would look on her.

'Excuse me… I need to clean the mirror' the shop assistant said as she sprayed glass cleaner on the already clean mirror. Her motion forced Tora to step back, away from Misaki.

Tora was irritated; why would his worker ruin the moment? He overlooked the behavior as he saw Misaki head out of the store.

Misaki made her way towards a jewelry store. She knew the prices will be imaginary, but she thought exploring wouldn't harm. Everything within the store was sparkling. It seemed too dazzling to look at it for a long time.

'I told you I see you as a woman, right?' Tora asked as he rolled a ring between his fingers. Misaki looked at him, uncertain where his words are leading.

'If I held this ring out and said: 'will you marry me', would you accept?' Tora said as he held her hand and lifted it up as if intending to place the ring on her finger.

The moment Misaki intended to retrieve her hand, a shop assistant pulled her away, saying:"have you seen this new collection of earrings? It's imported from France … etc'

Tora got steamed up; is everyone planning to interrupt him?

In order to cool his nerves, Tora made his way towards an Ice cream shop after asking Misaki to follow him. They sat on opposite sides of a table, facing each other. In no time, a bowl of ice cream was laid in front of them.

Misaki dug into her ice cream, and stated: 'I'm Usui's'

She looked at him defiantly and then placed the spoon in her mouth.

Tora chuckled; even if they weren't interrupted, Misaki won't let him approach her easily. Maybe he has to force her.

'Excuse me, I'll make a call' Tora and 'accidently' stumbled over the base of the table, knocking the ice cream over on Misaki's lap.

'Ah sorry' Tora took out a handkerchief and intended to wipe her cloth. A waitress slipped and fell. Misaki instantly stood in order to check if she is alright.

'I'm okay, I'm sorry' the waitress said as Misaki helped her stand up.

"I'm going to the restroom' Misaki informed Tora after she ensured the waitress is fine.

'I'll guide you. It's my mall and I know where the rest room is' Tora walked ahead, a smirk appeared on his face.

He stood in front of the rest room and placed his palm on the lodge of the door.

Misaki entered the rest room. Tora stood awkwardly at the door, placing his palm on the border of the door, and then he followed Misaki.

'Where are you going? Its women restroom' Misaki pointed out.

'Oh its not' Tora smirked evilly.

Misaki looked at her surroundings. The stalls were sucked up under the ground. The sinks were absorbed into newly made holes on the walls and then covered as if they never existed. It became an empty room. The door was closed behind them and Tora showed his fangs.

'Now let's see how you'll escape'

Suddenly, red light began to gleam through the room. A fire alarm was released.

Tora gritted his teeth; is it the time for a fire? The door was opened, and he left the room, dragging Misaki with him.

Much to his daze, everything out the room was natural. People were shopping normally. The room is soundproof, so the alarm voice was kept within it, but why was there an alarm in that room alone?

Misaki freed herself from Tora's grasp. She looked at the supposed to be a rest room and said:"so that's how the rest room vanished.

You placed your palm on the border of the door for five seconds, long enough for a scanner to recognize your fingerprints and alter the restroom to a normal room.

You guided me here while in fact, no one uses this restroom.

Impressive design, or shall I say, technology' Misaki deducted confidently. Disgusted by his game, she wanted to leave the mall, however, she was afraid to ruin the deal if she interrupted the date.

Busted, Tora was busted thanks to the wrong alarm. He made a note to himself: whoever is in the surveillance room will be fired!

A shop assistant patted on Misaki's shoulder, and said:"look"

Misaki looked at where the shop assistant pointed. Her sight landed on a moving message display screen. After reading the moving message, Misaki unconsciously tugged Tora's sleeve, perplexed.

'_Ayuzawa Misaki… you are caught in the act of dating Tora… yours faithfully, Usui Takumi'_

Misaki felt a chill down her spine. Alerted, Tora looked around, searching for Usui. He didn't need to search for long; Usui appeared on the seventh floor. The glass fences allowed a good sight of him. He began to talk. His voice was amplified by a small mike that was fixed on his shirt's collar, which enabled his voice to reach every corner of the mall.

'_Ayuzawa Misaki… you are busted. Please hand yourself over' _

Usui said as he stood on an escalator, descending towards the sixth floor. Although Misaki thought he would understand, she was seriously freaking out; she never thought he would actually see her.

'_I want to chain you, seize you, and punish you.'_

A sweat drop rolled down Misaki's temple as she observed Usui making his way towards the next escalator; the fifth floor. Only four floors separated them now; she was standing on the first floor.

_However, I don't know how to chain you. You are already locked within my heart. I can't lock you twice. It's against the nature' _

Misaki blinked twice. Eh? What is he saying? A sneaking blush crept into her cheeks.

_In fact, it's the other way around. You chained me by your charm, by your smiles, by just being Misaki._

_It had always been the other way around…_

_You were too busy chasing me in sports and studies, while in fact, I was chasing after your heart._

_You said wanted to protect me, while in fact, you already protected me just by being in my life._

Usui reached the fourth floor.

_You said I selfishly entered your life, while in fact, you stole my whole world. _

_You said I cause you confusion, did it cross your mind that you cause me insanity?_

_Who is the true criminal here? _

He reached the third floor

_But I love your crime, and I want our crimes to last forever._

Usui jumped from the third floor, he had the knack of jumping from high places without getting hurt. He landed right at Misaki's feet, and held a ring out, saying: "will you marry me?''

A group of shop assistants formed a circle around Usui and Misaki, kneeled the same way Usui kneeled, and then extended flowers towards Misaki.

Misaki looked around her, and then at usui's charming eyes. Everything finally sank into her mind; Usui isn't going to punish her, he's going to marry her!

Misaki chuckled; it was too much, too sudden, she didn't know how to react. She looked at the ring, and figured he is waiting for an answer. She opened her mouth in order to talk, but her voice cords were frozen due the amount of feelings that overwhelmed her.

She could only nod in a 'yes'. Usui's wide smile filled the place with a happy atmosphere. He placed the ring on her finger and then held her, spinning around himself and lifting her off the floor as the shop assistants laid the flowers on them.

A balloon that was hung on the roof burst open and a pile of tiny, colored decoration papers filled the air.

*flash*

Misaki looked at the source of the flash after Usui had released her. Aoi-chan escaped for his dear life. Misaki chased him in order to retrieve the picture. Usui dropped something on the ground. He picked it up, smiled, threw it to Tora, and then ran after Misaki.

Tora looked at the device he just caught. It was a transceiver that he sees police using in the movies.

Raising an eyebrow, Tora spoke through the transceiver:

'Hello"

All the shop assistants around him seemed to be touching their ears, as if trying to listen through an ear piece. Tora frowned, and then looked at the moving message display's screen.

His eyes widened; the one in the surveillance room who released the alarm must have been Usui!

In disbelieve, Tora talked through the transceiver again, saying: Take a step forward. All the shop assistants moved. Tora blinked twice as the cruel truth slapped him.

Usui was observing every step Tora made through the surveillance cameras and directing the shop assistants to interrupt him whenever he approached Misaki!

Usui was controlling Tora's own mall!

'Usui… You…' Tora wanted to find a suitable insult to say, but his entire filthy words dictionary failed him. He only found a display dummy to kick in order to vent his anger on.

**o-0-0-O-ooo-O-0-0-o**

**A/N: **Everyone who reviewed, followed, or favored,I don't even know if 'thank you' is enough. You make me really happy, and I hope you liked this chapter.

Cecilia Glass: Glad you thought it's cute. Thank you

Abibambi: you're welcome! Fangirling spirit is the best :3

I'll put what you suggested on mind while writing the haunted house one. It's the fifth chapter so one more chapter before it.

Sacredstrawberry: Okay Usui will propose on the beach :D Thank you for the suggestion.

Rebekah: I hope the update isn't late. Glad you thought its cute

Guest: hahaha I can imagine Yukimura fainting. Thank you for the support!

Abby: I'm glad I haven't disappointed you. thank you so much

PassionMusic: Oh God! My hug killed her! *brings Usui to revive her* Usui smiles. Both of us dead *.*

Anyhow. Just as I sent to you in the pm, I didn't fully get what you meant so I'm sorry if I misunderstood how you wanted the chapter. I hope you liked it. love you too.

Padfoot Starfyre: Yeah, Usui would totally cross the oceans to come up with a romantic proposal :D Thank you. I'll try to write it.

Princess-alice-malfoy-granger: hehe if the idea you got is for your non-existence boyfriend to hang in the air and propose, then I have a feeling I'll be cursed for eternity by him for giving you the idea. Anyhow, I hope he becomes 'existence' soon


	4. Plan (Four)

Hi ! :D

Added to the list from before, there'll be: Chapter 10: involving Hinata.

I'm sorry for the late update. I was sick and glued to bed. The only good part of being sick is, I dreamt of Usui and believed he was with me! (Hallucinations)

Anyhow, I credit this chapter to meimei11 who suggested its location, and to Yuki98 who suggested an idea in this chapter.

**Disclaimer:** The characters of this fic are owned by Hiro Fujiwara. I do not own any of Maid Sama's characters.

..Marry Me Misa..

Plan (Four)

***..*..*..*..***

"Ne ne… Why aren't you going out with Usui lately?"

"Sakura…I told you a hundred times he's preparing for finishing his studies abroad. His hands are quite full" Misaki stated as she chopped vegetables; she was getting depressed by her inability to cook although she's twenty four years old.

"He began working in the hospital six months ago, am I right?"

"Yeah"

Sakura opened the fridge stared at its contents, and then she fetched various ingredients, a confident smile appeared on her face.

"What are you doing?" Misaki wondered

"We still have three hours until the lunch time. Let's make a bento (lunchbox) for him"

"W… wait… I can't cook properly yet" Misaki hesitated.

"That's why friends exist" Sakura smirked.

*two hours later*

Sakura pushed the door of the hospital open. A passage was in front of her. It had waiting chairs along the sides of it. Misaki looked at Sakura tentatively, and then said:"I'm not sure about two the quality of the food. Let's return home"

"We're already here. We can't return now. Where's his clinic?"

"I don't know"

"Seriously? It's been six months; you never visited his clinic before? Coooold!" Sakura rebuked, and then said: "I wouldn't be surprised if he cheats on you"

To Misaki, Usui's existence in her life is taken for granted. She said:" No, Usui wouldn't think of anyone else. We're…" Misaki trailed off as she saw a nurse walking towards them. She has a long blonde hair, her cheeks have a slight natural blush and her eyes are gray.

The nurses' outfit fits her perfectly. Everything about her spells the words:"Beauty Queen"

She stumbled over the base of a chair as she turned the corner. Before she reached the marble floor, three doctors held her, and more men congregated in order to ask her if she's alright.

"It's a sin to have such a beauty" Sakura uttered, dazed.

Misaki unconsciously nodded.

Remembering what they came for, they made their way towards the receptionist in order to ask about Usui's clinic.

"Excuse me… where's Usui Takumi's clinic?"

"Follow the right path of the third floor and the clinic will be on the left" the receptionist smiled as she talked.

'Ah… Doctor Usui? I'm going to his clinic. I'll be happy to guide you if you please" a very sweet voice said. Misaki and Sakura turned around in order to see who's talking.

Instantly, Sakura said:"thank you. We have something to do first. You go ahead" she dragged Misaki away.

"Why did you fake an excuse? She could guide us"

"Misaki... do you have any idea how we'll look if we walked next to that blonde nurse?"

Misaki's imagination began to work. The nurse seemed like a princess while they were the poor maids, wearing ragged cloth.

"Compared to her, we'll look like unknown alien creatures. Let's just hope she's not the nurse who works with Usui" Sakura said as she made her way towards the elevator. Misaki's heart skipped a beat at the mention of the nurse who works with Usui. She trusts Usui, but that nurse is an alien.

"The receptionist said the third floor, right?"

"Yes…" Misaki nodded as the elevator's door opened; they reached the third floor.

"To the right" Sakura guided "and then… the clinic should be on the left …" she trailed off, surprised. She covered Misaki's eyes by her palm and hid behind a corner.

"I saw it" Misaki said shortly, she was perplexed; she saw her blonde lover holding a certain blonde nurse close to him. The sight looked utterly natural; they fit each other, but to Misaki, it was terribly disturbing.

"I'm sorry" Sakura apologized; she felt sorry for her friend.

Misaki chuckled, saying:"She's clumsy. He must have helped her stand after she stumbled over something again. Let's finish what we came for"

Sakura looked at Misaki uncertainly. Misaki emerged from behind the corner and saw Usui closing the door of a clinic after he had entered. She made her way towards the clinic.

Misaki lifted her fist in order to knock on the door. The door was slightly open, which lured Misaki to peek inside the clinic instead of knocking. She wondered if that nurse is with him.

Misaki's doubt was confirmed. The long, blonde hair is unmistakable. She was facing Usui, who was standing in front of her. From Misaki's sight angle, she could only see Usui's back.

Much to Misaki's shock, Usui held her close to him!

*thud*

Sakura, who joined the peeking, couldn't control her shock. She unconsciously pushed the door, causing it to open. As a result of that, she fell on the ground while Misaki's eyes met Usui's.

Hurt and shock were apparent on Misaki's face. She turned around and then left.

"Wait… Misaki" Sakura stood and followed her.

"Miss Ikuta… please escort Miss Taylor to where she can take a rest" Usui hastily said to a nurse who passed by his clinic, and then he ran in order to catch up with Misaki.

Upon finding Misaki, Usui held her wrist and then dragged her towards one of the empty intensive care units. A place where people are prevented from entering, which means no one would interrupt them.

Misaki frowned; he had no idea what he is doing.

"Her temperature is 39 . 5. She keeps collapsing. I was just preventing her from falling"

Misaki averted her eyes, embarrassed by how she got upset. She recalled the nurse's face. The blush and the paleness weren't natural. How did that slip out of her mind?

"If she's sick, she should rest instead of working" Misaki murmered, refusing to admit she is jealous.

"Spying on me… I didn't see that coming" Usui pouted.

"Why would I spy on you? You're just working" Misaki switched into her teasing-defense state.

Usui inched closer to her, and whispered to her ears:"Because you know I look attractive in this white lab coat"

Misaki blush reached the tip of her ears, whether she wanted to show it or not, it must be written on her face. He did look attractive in it. Usui chuckled and said:"I decided, I'll break the lock of the door"

Misaki raised an eyebrow; what would breaking it do?

"This way no one would lock the door, not purposely, not accidently. You can spy on me whenever you want"

Misaki smacked his head, saying:"Don't ruin public properties, idiot"

Usui rubbed his head, saying:"It made my day… your presence here made my day. I was going to cry if you didn't miss me and come to see me"

"What are you doing here? You'll get into trouble. This is an absolutely disinfected room" The blonde nurse; Miss Taylor pointed out.

"I'll ensure it'll be disinfected before having any patient in it. What are you doing here? I thought I told Miss Ikuta to get you to rest" Usui said. A façade of a smile appeared on his face, while in fact, he was annoyed by the interruption.

"I was searching for you. These are the files of the patients for today" she handed him the files. She thought of delivering them before returning home.

Usui took a glance at Misaki. She had an unreadable expression on her face. Usui wasn't sure whether she is irritated due to the unwelcomed interruption, or she was jealous.

Usui operated medical equipment and attached it to his arm.

"What are you doing?" both Misaki and the nurse asked.

*peap* *peap* *peap*

Waves began to appear on the screen of the vital signs monitor. Usui's pulse's pace was heard.

"Listen to my heart beats" Usui said to Misaki, a genuine smile appeared on his face.

"Sorry for my insolence" Usui apologized to the nurse as he decreased the distance between them. He looked at the nurse in the eye, and said: "Miss Taylor is a hard worker. Although she's sick, she does her work perfectly"

The nurse wasn't certain what was happening. She thought she began to hallucinate due to the fever she has, but she didn't want to wake from the illusion; Usui was being sweet to her.

Misaki wasn't sure what Usui is doing. She didn't feel comfortable seeing the lack of distance between him and the nurse. However, she listened to him and observed his pulsing rate.

"She is beautiful and has a fan club in the hospital. She is very respectful and loyal, I respect her a lot''

*peap* *peap* the pace of the pulsing was utterly normal. Nothing has changed.

"You seem sick. You can go now" Usui said. The nurse blinked twice, wondering why her sweet dream had reached an end so fast. She excused her self and left.

"What was that about?"

Usui answered Misaki's question by asking her to come closer. He held her wrist and pulled her towards him, forming the same lack of distance that was between him and the nurse.

*peap* *peap* *peap* was increasing, the pace of the pulsing was becoming faster. Usui didn't say anything yet! Just by looking at Misai's eyes, his heart was losing control.

A blush reached Usui's face. Whether it's him or any other guy, showing your heartbeats to the one you love is embarrassing.

"Misa-chan is beautiful in her own way ... her beauty is the only one for me"

Misa-chan is loyal and honest… Her loyalty is the only one for me

Misa-chan is too cute to be real… her cuteness is the only one for me"

"Misa-chan's smiles are utterly fascinating… her smiles are the only ones for me.

Usui's heartbeats were going feverish, much to Misaki's surprise; although Usui always sweet talked with a straight face, he was losing his cool too? She wasn't the only one?

Misa-chan's voice is gentle is easing… her voice is the only one for me

Misa-chan's blushes are amusing and cute… they are the only ones for me

Misa-chan's existence is very reassuring… her existences he only one for me.

*peeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep*

Usui detached the equipment from his arm. He couldn't say more while his pulsing rate was exposed; even aliens have a limit to embarrassment endurance.

"My heart loses control for only you.

I love only you…

You are the only one for me"

"I… love you… too" Misaki uttered. She was positive her pulsing rate was exposed without any equipment due to how hard her heart was beating; it was deafeningly loud to her. She squeezed his lab coat, seeking support for her legs were giving up on her; she felt faint.

*tet tet tet tet*

The alarm Usui had set on his phone rang. Usui sighed.

"It's the start of my shift"

Misaki smiled and said:"Go ahead. Patients must be waiting for you"

"Walk me to the clinic" Usui demanded and then he held her hand and walked along a passage.

Just as they were about to turn round the corner, Usui stopped walking. He placed his hands on her shoulder, and then wrapped his arms around her waist, hugging her from behind.

"What are you doing? Not in public! Get away from me!" Misaki resisted, but his hold grew tighter.

"You know you are the only one for me… don't you?" He whispered to her ear. His whisper seemed like some sort of a drug; she stopped resisting. She was lucky the passage was empty.

Or not so lucky; two nurses appeared out of no where and bowed in front of Misaki and Usui. They smiled at them.

Misaki wished to disappear into thin air; two nurses witnessed her awkward posture.

One of the two nurses was carrying a large roll. The second nurse helped him unroll it in front of Misaki. Each one was holding a boarder of it. However it was white, an empty large banner. Misaki raised an eyebrow.

As if answering Misaki's questioning look, they flipped it to the other side.

***Ayuzawa misaki… will you marry me? ***

Was what's written on the banner. Usui removed one hand from Misaki's waist, still keeping that awkward posture. He opened his hand, and a ring was between his index and thumb. This time, Misaki's legs truly gave up on her, but Usui's hold didn't let her fall. She was over the clouds.

***..*..*..*..***

Misaki looked at her cell phone and found five missed calls from Sakura. Misaki dialed Sakura's number.

"Sorry… I searched for you in the hospital and didn't find you, and then my boss called and I had to go"

"It's okay" Misaki said shortly. She was truly happy, nothing would ruin her mood.

"Sorry for what happened with the blonde nurse. Are you okay?"

"Ah that... me and Usui are getting married" joy tickled Misaki's heart as she spoke.

"The sight of Usui in that posture with the nurse is… Eeehh! You are?" sakura almost dropped her cell phone.

Meanwhile, Usui opened the lunchbox Misaki had made for him. He poked something round time and time again, trying to determine what it is.

He blinked twice… is that Tamagoyaki (rolled eggs)? How did it become hard and… brown?

He looked at the hard rice, which had a strange gray color, and thought: "It's either her cooking skills are descending, or someone worse than her had helped her.

He chuckled, gulped and swallowed the food. The taste was so… it brought tears to his eyes.

Yes, he is marrying this cook.

**o-0-0-O-ooo-O-0-0-o**

**A/N:** Yuki98 is the one who suggested that Misaki would be jealous of another girl around Usui and then he would tell her she's the only one.

Your reviews made me in such a great mood for a very long time. Thank you so much for making writing this fun and giving me smiles. :D following and favoring are appreciated too. Thanks!

Sacredstrawberry: I'm glad to know it was your favorite

Cecilia Glass: hehe glad you agree on Tora being friend zoned!

Guest: :D

Yuki98: waah! Glad you read this after unknown existence. I was feeling guilty for the tragedy I caused :p there… I hope you liked 'you are my only' in this chapter.

Rebekah: hahaha I can totally imagine Usui controlling wherever he wants. Glad you love it!

PassionMusic: Yes you are totally cool to be posting as a ghost. I can read what you write a hundred time and smile each time! Mwah! Love you too :D

Princess-alice-malfoy-granger: I envy Misaki too -_- it's just unfair that a non-existent girl would get Usui. Usui is not existent too but… oh well he's real to me *.*

TaigaRAWR: Your suggestion is up next. I still have no idea how to write it :p

Butterfly: 'In your face Tora' your review made me laugh. Thank you!

Magica Ring: thank you! I hope I never disappoint you .

Blommie8:this is all one shots about proposals. I'm not sure if I have enough romance within me to write a marriage chapter.

Guest: sure! I'll try to write one for Hinata.

Cute Tangerine204:thank you for letting me know what you thought of it

Batgirl3141: glad you thought its cute :D

Elyane colinares: sure! More chapters will come.

Strikefreedom20a: hai! I'll keep it up thank you


	5. Plan (Five)

Hi! I hope you are having a nice day

I credit this chapter to TaigaRAWR who suggested its location; a haunted house and to Lily-neko-chan who wanted Licht to join the story.

**Disclaimer:** The characters of this fic are owned by Hiro Fujiwara. I do not own any of Maid Sama's characters.

..Marry Me Misa..

Plan (Five)

***..*..*..*..***

"Misaki?" a familiar female voice called. Misaki turned around in order to see who is the owner of the voice. A wide smile appeared on her face. It's Honoka!

"It's really you! It's been a long time!"

"Yes… it's been forever since I last saw you! Do you have any news from everyone else?"

"Not really. Maid Latte was closed soon after you quit" Honoka stated sadly; she misses everyone.

"It's really good to see you" Misaki smiled.

"Do you have some free time? Let's go somewhere and have a chat"

Misaki, looking at how they attracted people's attention, immediately agreed; their energetic talk didn't feel right in a library.

Honoka perked up and left the library. It was sunset, but being in their twenties, they could care less about staying out for a bit late.

"Where do you want to go? There's a good café near by" Misaki suggested.

"let's just find a bench inside" Honoka pointed at a park that was visible from where they stood. Misaki picked some soft drinks from a vending machine and then entered the park with Honoka.

Everyone in the park was beginning to leave, for the dark was cascading over the city.

While Misaki and Honoka were recapturing their memories, people left one by one, leaving them alone in that park.

"Ah… so that's how Maid Latte was closed. I was surprised when I found out it was closed. I asked around the area, but no one knew what happened. I hope the manager and everyone else is fine" Misaki genuinely hoped.

"There's no need to worry about them; they're tough girls you know" Honoka stated cheerfully.

Misaki smiled; it's true… they helped her many times before. They can overcome any hardship thrown at them.

A fury wind attacked the place, forcing the leaves and the small tree branches to move. The sudden wind made Misaki take a good look at the park. It was empty. She lost her self in the chat to the extent she didn't notice the disappearance of people.

There was a lamp-post next to the bench Misaki and Honoka sat on. It began to turn on and off, causing the tree shadow that was cascaded over Misaki to appear and disappear. Each time the shadow appeared, it had a different form.

Misaki knew the shape of the shadow changes due to the movement of leafs, but her imagination couldn't leave it at that.

"Anoo… how about we go to a café?" Misaki suggested, hoping Honoka will agree.

"Why? It's quite here and the atmosphere is suitable for some stories" The devilish look on Honoka's face indicated exactly what type of stories she meant.

"Or are you scared?"

Misaki, being an adult now, couldn't admit she still fears ghosts' stories. Therefore, she said:"you never change, do you? It'll bring back some memories" Honoka used to terrify them by ghosts stories each time Maid Latte workers went on a trip.

And so, Honoka began to recite…

"Do you know what happens to the people who die before getting the chance to experience the happiness of 'love'?"

Misaki nodded in a 'no' manner.

"You certainly heard of what I call: 'the revenge ghosts'. Those who were killed in a brutal way and returned in order to haunt who caused their misery

However, not experiencing love is also a misery. Therefore, those who die before loving, return in order to fall in love.

Those ghosts fall for humans. They can fall for me… they can fall for you. Who knows? You might have a ghost observing all your moves at this moment"

Misaki gulped; merely imagining it brought goosebumps to her skin.

"There's a way to know if there's a ghost observing you or not. If your shadow is reduced to half, it means a ghost is standing besides you, for ghosts has no shadows. They'll only block yours"

Unconsciously, Misaki looked at the ground. She cursed the lamp. It was declining, becoming strong, and then turning off. There was no way she would tell how her shadow seems, which made fear creep into her heart.

"Do you see that guy?" Honoka pointed at a guy who just entered the park.

"Yes, stop pointing. It's rude. What if he saw you?" Misaki stated, rebuking.

"Don't worry. He doesn't care about people. He doesn't speak to people"

"What do you mean?" Misaki frowned. She had a bad feeling about this.

"Take a good look at him"

The guy was wearing a hood although the weather wasn't. Tight jeans wrapped around his slim legs. His hair was long, covering half of his face by spiky bangs. He seemed slim, not underweight though.

However, something about his walk was awkward. He titled his head to the side while vacantly looking ahead. It seemed as if he was drunk… no, a drunk wouldn't walk that steadily; he wasn't stumbling.

He suddenly stopped, took two steps back, and then looked at a tree. He made his way towards the tree and sat on its trunk. His back swayed back and forth. He was mumbling something to himself, and occasionally he lifted his head and looked a head.

Each time he lifts his head, his hair bangs fell back and his facial expressions became visible to Misaki. The first time, he was frowning. The second time he was smiling, the third time he was crying?

"Is he mentally ill?" Misaki whispered as she continued observing him. He moved from the tree trunk and tilted his body on nothing… emptiness. Misaki was certain he'll fall on the ground if he leaned any further, but surprisingly, he didn't. He was steadily leaning on the… air!

"He has an unseen company. Misaki… he's not mentally ill. This is what happens to the humans the ghosts fall for. He 'only' speaks to ghosts.

There are many cases like him that were taken to doctors. Doctors can do nothing. It's not something science can explain"

Misaki blinked twice… There is an 'an unseen company' in the park… and they are sitting still and observing?!

The guy's gaze suddenly turned to Misaki. Her heart skipped a beat.

The guy stood, and then made his way towards her. Misaki squeezed Honoka's hand due to the terror that attacked her. .

The guy, who seemed anything but natural, kneeled in front of Misaki. He placed his hands on her shoulders and pulled her down towards him. He looked directly at Misaki's eyes. Misaki stopped breathing; she felt her spirit leave her body.

However, the guy wasn't exactly looking at Misaki. His eyes, which almost popped out of their sockets, looked vacantly at Misaki's hair. No, he wasn't looking at her hair. He looked at something behind her. He creepily chuckled, saying hoarsely:"so you like her…"

Misaki tentatively looked behind her, there was nothing.

"Possess her…" she heard him say. She looked at him. His eyes' pupils disappeared! She instantly pushed him away from her, held Honoka's wrist, and then ran away at full speed.

"T…tell me I was imagining he… he talked to 's…something' that 'likes m…me' " Misaki stuttered as soon as she got far enough from the park.

Honoka didn't say anything. She stepped away from Misaki. Although she told the story, she never imagined it would be real.

She was afraid a ghost is haunting Misaki now, and that ghost might have friends who might fall for her and haunt her too.

"I… it was good to see you again" Honoka uttered and then disappeared from Misaki's sight.

Honoka's frightened look horrified Misaki.

Misaki was standing in the middle of the street, per night. Her home was five blocks away. The street was empty. Tears reached her eyes.

Misaki mustered her courage and stepped forward. Everything was so cruel, it wasn't the midnight yet; why were the streets empty?

She was heedful of every move or sound around her. She never thought dogs barks were this frightening before. It never crossed her mind that her heart would jump at each bark she hears.

A puff that tickled Misaki's ear made her fall on her knees due to the fear that overwhelmed her; what was behind her?

"Misa? Are you okay?"

Misaki sighed; relived. It's just Takumi, but she didn't have the power to move. Usui, alerted by the sight of tears on her eyes, bent down and asked:"what's wrong?"

Misaki couldn't think of an answer, she just buried her face in his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist, saying:"promise me you'll fight any creature that falls for me"

Startled, Usui held her back, and then asked:"Did someone dare to approach you?" his voice hid jealousy and rage.

Misaki tightened the embrace, giving the message of: 'not now'

Usui patted Misaki hair in order to calm her down.

He escorted her to her home.

Knowing Misaki, Usui would think she's afraid of a ghost, but the words she said gave him another hint. If there's anyone going after Misaki, Usui will have to propose to her sooner than he had previously planned. Misaki is his and his alone.

***..*..*..*..***

Two arms sneaked behind Misaki and swiftly picked her up in a bridal style.

"What are you doing? Takumi put me down!"

Usui chuckled at the sight of her blushing face and then made his way towards the living room, saying:"I'll put you down after you pick a movie for the night" he stood in front of a shelve that carried a lot of DVDs.

Misaki randomly chose one, but Usui didn't release her.

"Luck chose this one. I told 'you' to pick one"

Irritated, Misaki looked at the shelf once more and choose an action movie.

"So not romantic… here's your punishment: you'll feed me dinner while sitting like this" he sat on a sofa and seated her on his lap.

Misaki smacked his head, saying:"idiot, never!"

Usui smirked slyly and confidently stated: "we'll see"

"There are no ingredients in the fridge... how will we cook dinner?"

Usui and Misaki made their breakfast and their lunch together. Although Misaki did some disastrous mistakes, Usui always saved the situation. Currently, dinner is an obstacle.

Usui made his way towards the kitchen and said:"you're right, how about I buy dinner? The city isn't far" Usui and Misaki were spending their day in a vacation house up the hill. Usui's adoptive parents owned the house.

Usui had invited her, and she agreed to come. Due to their study, it's been a long time since the last time they spent a day together.

"I'll buy the dinner, and you take a nap; you seem tired"

"Okay…" Misaki murmured hesitantly. The idea of leaving her alone didn't seem so rewarding. With him, she could forget about her fear of the 'ghost', but it is true, she is completely tired. She kept imagining things all night and didn't get a moment of sleep.

"Will you be fine?"

"Yes, I will"

Usui frowned, sensing her fear. He held her wrist and led her to the bedroom. "I'll stay 'till you fall asleep"

Misaki blushed, and didn't object; she knew she'll start imagining things if he is not here. Usui played with her hair 'till she fell asleep.

***..*..*..*..***

Misaki began to stir, awaken by a noise. She soon recognized the noise as the voice of a crying baby.

Misaki frowned; she's alone… isn't she? The house is surrounded by trees; there's no houses near by. Where does a baby voice come from?

The voice turned up, as if the baby is right behind the door.

'Hallucinating?' Misaki wondered as she placed her palms on her ears in order to block the noises, but the crying never stopped.

She made her way towards the door. The moment she placed her hand on the door's handle, the crying stopped.

'Am I imagining things?'

Misaki's phone rang, startling her.

"Yes Sakura" Misaki answered as she tried to calm her heartbeats.

"Where are you now? I want to see you"

"Currently I'm in a vacation house."

"Eh? With Usui? luckkkkyyy! Where's that house?"

"It's up the hill"

"Eh? Up the hill? are you okay?"

"Yes I'm fine"

"I heard the houses up the hill are haunted"

Misaki blinked twice and then said:"come again?"

"Ah…since Usui is with you, you should be fine" Sakura said and then ended the call.

'_The number of the murders in world war I was around 15 million murders, while in world war II it reached 55 million murders… '_

Documentary channel… it's the TV's voice. Did she leave the TV open? No… no one touched the TV yet.

'_The Vietnam war caused 3 million murders… the Russian war caused 10 million murders'_

Maybe Usui left it open before he left?

Misaki gulped. With trembling legs, she made her way towards the living room. The closer she got to the living room, the more the voice turned up.

'_The number of the murders during the Spain war was around 12 million murders' _

There is no doubt. The TV is working.

The moment Misaki reached the living room. Everything was natural. The TV was turned off. In fact, its plug wasn't even plugged in!

Misaki looked at her surroundings. On a corner, between a sofa and a vase, she saw something. Hair…

'Who is sitting there?'

She heard a noise behind her. She turned around. She sighed; it's just the wind moving branches out the window. It's night already, where's Usui?

She turned her attention back to the corner.

The 'thing' from earlier disappeared. She stepped closer. Nothing was there, but there was a visible inscription on the parquet floor. It made her heart stop due to the fear she felt.

"_I love you Ayuzawa"_

*knock knock*

Misaki hastened towards the door after she heard the knocking voice; Usui must have returned. She needs him; a ghost had fallen for her.

A child smiled at misaki. Misaki smiled back and said:"do you need something?"

"I came to play with Yuichi"

"I'm sorry you've mistaken the house" Misaki stated.

"No, I'm positive. Yuichi is my neighbor. This is his house, and that is my house" The little girl pointed at her house, which was… a tree? There were no houses there.

"What do you mean? There is no house here" Misaki frowned.

The little girl pouted, saying:"there IS a house! Look" she made her way towards the tree, and 'entered' it. Misaki fell. The girl disappeared!

Misaki groped for her cell phone, and then realized she left it in the bedroom. She hastily ran towards it. She intended to call Usui and tell him she's leaving if he doesn't return in two seconds!

She passed by the kitchen. Something caught her sight. 'I love you' was written on the fridge's door.

She forgot her cell phone and ran towards the exit. She thought she saw a shadow as she ran but she didn't dare to look back. She turned the handle of the door, but it wouldn't budge!

Misaki fell on her knees. She closed her eyes; she didn't want to see anything. She blocked her ears; she didn't want to hear anymore.

Much to her misfortune, her wishes weren't granted, for she began to hear a male's voice singing.

_Toozakaru yo machi no NOIZU  
the noise of the town that goes far off  
_

_Ai shite ii kana?  
I wonder if it's okay to love you  
_

_Amai yoin nokoshite_

_That leaves a sweet lingering note_

_I love you._

Misaki literally began to cry. No… she doesn't want a ghost haunt her! She crawled away from the door; the source of the voice. She reached the living room and curled up into a ball in a corner.

'Misa-chan' she heard Usui's voice. She looked at him. A smile appeared on her face, but soon, the smile disappeared; the door was locked. How did he enter?

Usui stepped closer to her, concern was apparent on his face, but Misaki crawled further, gluing her back with the wall.

"You… did you take Usui's form?"

Usui frowned, what is she talking about?

'Don't feign innocence! You're the ghost that loves me!

"Calm down… Misa… who's the ghost that loves you?"

"How did you enter if you aren't a ghost?"

"I have keys, remember?" Usui didn't know what Misaki is talking about, but he figured he needs to dispel her doubt.

"I'm Usui Takumi. I met you in high school and will never forget it. I found out you're a maid and couldn't imagine anyone would see you as such a sweet maid. Therefore, I hid your work from everyone.

I stalked you because I was going insane due to the lack of information about you.

Anyone who goes near you is my sworn enemy, even if that is a ghost.

I loved you since long ago and still love you till this moment and I want to marry you"

Usui wrapped his arms around her protectively. Misaki willingly accepted his arms. She held him tight.

"What's scaring you?" Usui whispered as he released her. She led him to the other corner, and said: look at this inscription.

Usui chuckled and said:" that's my touch" he went on a vacation with his adoptive parents when he was still in high school and inscribed it; he had fallen for her ever since then.

Misaki led him to the kitchen.

"I did that before going to buy dinner"

Misaki said:"and a guy… a guy was out there!"

"Again, my doing"

"Eh? How?"

Usui chuckled and said:"you'll know."

Usui opened the window. A big projector board was placed out there. It's visible from any window in the house.

"I thought you'll open the window when you hear the voice but you didn't. I stopped the video and entered in order to check on you"

'Video? What video? Does that mean Usui is my ghost?' she wondered.

Usui vaulted over the ledge of the window and clicked on a laptop. The video played along with a song that was added to it:

**_Toozakaru yo machi no NOIZU_**

**_The noise of the town goes far off  
'Ai shite ii kana?'  
'I wonder if it's okay to love you'  
Amai yoin nokoshite_**

**_That leaves a sweet lingering note_**

A white and black screen appeared. A little cute child appeared on the screen, lying on a bed, covered by a blanket. A cloud that contained a little girl's image appeared above his head. He was thinking of her.

**_I love you._**

The boy gave the girl a rose, saying:"I love you"

**_Tokihanashita kokuhaku wa_**

**_The confession I just said_**

**Futari dake no GEEMU ni iroduku**

_**Adds color to the game of only the two of us**  
_

The screen was filled with colors instead of black and white. The two kids held each other. Sparkling dust appeared around them as he pecked her forehead.

**_Utsumuki kuchibiru kamu itazura ni_**

**_Tilting my head down, I bite my lips mischievly_**

**_Hikari to kage odoru hoshizora_**

**_The light and darkness dance in the starry sky_**

He gets extremely nervous, not knowing what to do next, he just freeze and bite his lips.

**_Ato sukoshi mou sukoshi  
just a bit is left. Just a little longer  
Sono koe kiite itai  
I want to hear your voice_**

They were walking beside each other happily

**_Oboreru hodo mune ko ga shite  
my heart is burning to the extent of drowning  
Aa te wo fureba  
Ah when you touch my hand_**

The girl touched the little boy's hand as they reached for the same crayon; they were drawing and coloring their sketches. They blushed. A heart appeared on their chests. *badum* *padump* was written.

**_Oyasumi itoshi egao_**

**_Good night… lovely smile  
Sayonara SHAI na futari  
good bye… shy couple_**

The boy pecked the girl's cheek, whishing her good night; the girl smiled a flawless smile. And then they bade each other goodbye after a quick final hug.

**_Imasugu mou ichido aou ka  
right now… can we meet once more?_**

The boy was looking at her back till she disappeared from his sight. A pout was on his face; he already missed her.

"I hate the way our days end. The moment we separate… I miss you" Usui stated genuinely while looking at Misaki's eyes.

Misaki blushed, touched by the video, touched by his words. She felt the same way. She always hated it when their day together reaches an end.

'I want to always be with you'

With a flick of Usui'ss fingers, a dark blue cat emerged from the bushes and leapt into Misaki's arms.

Licht; the cat had something between the jaws… a box... a ring box.

'Will you marry me?'

Misaki's eyes widened due to the surprise. Her ghost was Usui, and Usui wants to marry her!

That's definitely the type of ghosts she wasn't to be with for eternity.

***..*..*..*..***

Midnight, while Misaki and Usui were cuddling each other in front of a movie, a little girl stood in front of them. Licht leapt between the couple, hiding between them.

"Do you know her?" Misaki asked.

"I was about to ask you the same" Usui replied, wondering how she entered the house.

*teehee* The girl 'entered' the TV, and disappeared.

"Do you want to return home?" Usui suggested after recovering from his daze.

**o-0-0-O-ooo-O-0-0-o**

**A/N:**

*Gomenasaaaai! I'm not good with ghosts' things. I was afraid of my own shadow while writing this so I don't know how it turned out.

*The song used in this chapter is 'Hold me' by 'Tomiko Van'. Ofcourse Tomiko is a woman. Let's say theere's a male version for the chapter's sake :p

Both English and Japanese are not my mother language. Therefore, my translation of the lyric might have some mistakes. Sorry for that.

* Thank you so much for your reviews, favoring, or following. They mean a lot. I'll try to improve my writing.

Yuki98: hehe the nurse didn't have many fans. It was great to know your reaction :D it made my day.

Ayla: thank you! That's a big compliment to me I'm glad you like the chapters so far :D

Lily-neko-chan: kawaii penname! There, Licht is in the chapter gomen she wasn't there for a long time. It's always cute when it comes to cats.

PassionMusic: aww! Love you too I'm so glad the previous chapter made you happy :D (I wish to see snow)

TaigaRAWR: I certainly needed luck for this one. Thank you for wishing good luck. I hope I didn't disappoint you

Princess-alice-malfoy-granger: isn't he perfect? *fangirls about Usui*. thank you! I'm glad you liked it.

Meimei11: thanks! Glad you it was 'favourite' :D

Blommie8: regarding your request, I wish if you would get a membership so I would be able to pm you. and thank you for always supporting me!

Guest: you bet I was smiling while writing his hearbeat part? Well, to phrase it simply, I left the earth, I was over the clouds xD

Cute Tangerine204: glad you love it

Abby: welcome back! Good you returned by the time for the haunted house. I hope I didn't disappoint you.

Haruhi-chan131: glad you think it's cute hehe with Takumi, be it a day or an hour, Tora can't have Misaki.

Demonfox21: glad you think it's cute

Anggunfriendha . christamella: : thank you so much! I hope the update wasn't late.*bows* otsukare


	6. Plan (Six)

**Hi :D**

A reminder of how this will go: Chapter 7: An amusement park. Chapter 8: in a beach. Chapter 9: a romantic date. Chapter 10: involving Hinata. Chapter 11: involving the three idiots. You can continue suggesting, but I'm not certain I'll complete after chapter 11, therefore I truly apologize if I didn't write someone's idea.

As for now, I credit this chapter to the one who wanted a life or death situation; Yuki98

**Disclaimer:** The characters of this fic are owned by Hiro Fujiwara. I do not own any of Maid Sama's characters.

..Marry Me Misa..

Plan (Six)

***..*..*..*..***

7 : 55 in the morning.

Misaki stood in front of the skydiving center, wondering where Usui is; they are supposed to take an AFF course together; (Accelerated free fall) course.

One of the craziest things Misaki ever agreed to do is skydiving. She hasn't experienced it yet, but she could foretell she'll regret it. Well, she didn't precisely agree to do it. It was decided due to a very cruel game.

_*flashback*_

'Truth or dare?' Usui asked, smirking slyly; he enjoyed bringing all Misaki's secrets to light, for his dares were never easy to do. More like, impossible to do.

'Dare' Misaki stated stubbornly. Although she and Usui are lovers, she wanted to keep some secrets for herself! Choosing truth was as risky as choosing to jump off a bridge.

A victory smirk appeared on Usui's face; dare can be very amusing too. He pointed at a fountain in the middle of the park they were spending their time at.

Playing truth and dare outdoors gave much more options for dare.

" you'll stand on the edge of that fountain, and you'll announce to the people that you love me. If they couldn't hear you, you'll have to say it again" Usui said simply as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

Misaki instantly blushed; is he serious? The park was overcrowded!

However, in order to protect her pride and secrets, Misaki left the bench they were sitting on. She hesitantly made her way towards the fountain.

As soon as Misaki stood on the edge of the fountain, a bit of the fountain's water sprayed on her. She felt chills go down her spine, and the water wasn't the reason; people's gazes were fixed on her. She was doing something odd. As if their looks were chaining her, she couldn't move an inch.

Reminding herself of the importance of keeping her secrets, Misaki gulped and told herself: 'I better say it fast'

'E…everyone!' Misaki uttered, but her voice was barely audible.

"If adults do these childish things, what will children do? Step down the fountain!' A rude woman rebuked Misaki. Misaki apologized and stepped down. She was ready to kill Usui now.

She looked at Usui, he was giggling mockingly, which made her see red. Is he laughing at her disastrous failure?

Misaki observed the woman, waited for her to disappear from her sight, and then returned to the fountain, thinking: 'I'll show you what I can do!'

Despite her resolve, when the action time came, she froze.

Therefore, she closed her eyes. It was impossible to announce her love while looking at everyone and at Usui. She blindly pointed at where Usui is sitting and shouted:"I love this guy!"

Misaki heard the gossips of people surround her. She opened one of her eyes slightly, afraid of the crowd's looks. A very decent shock welcomed her; she was pointing at a fourteen year old boy, who chose to stand in front of Usui at the exact moment of her confession.

Misaki literally turned into a statue.

Usui carried her stiff body while whispering:"you announced your love, but not to me, therefore, I'll give you two choices, it's either you choose 'truth', or you go skydiving with me"

_*End of flash back* _

A smile appeared on Misaki's face upon Usui's arrival, but that smile instantly disappeared as she looked at what he was wearing. Her face turned red. She hastened towards him and stood in front of him in order to cover his shirt; an image of Misaki's face was printed on it. 'She's mine' was written beneath the image.

"What are you wearing?" Misaki asked indeginantly. For an instant, she completely forgot about the course.

"I woke up two days ago and imagined Misa-chan wearing diving overall, parachute, helmet, gloves, and goggles. Her image in my imagination seemed so cool. Many guys will fall for you. I needed a way to inform everyone that you are mine" he stated simply.

"Are you a teenager?" she asked in disbelieve.

"All for Misaki"

Misaki stood in confusion. She didn't want to take any step with Usui wearing this shirt, but the course must have started.

'Ah, is that the professor who teaches in the university you graduated from? We must say hi' Usui interrupted Misaki's thoughts and made his way towards the professor.

Misaki panicked. As a result of an immediate reaction, she embraced Usui in order to stop him from approaching the professor, and to hide the image.

Usui chuckled, saying:"I should've worn this sooner. You don't get a Misaki who would hug you in a public place everyday'

'Shut up' she murmured.

"The course started, so it's either I carry you inside, or you walk obediently inside."

Knowing Usui is capable of what he is saying, Misaki entered the center despite the embarrassment she felt.

As soon as they entered the class, they were welcomed by the awkward gazes fro everyone, but Misaki tried her best to ignore them.

The course included basic parachute equipment information, free falling information, emergency procedures, parachute opening, canopy control, and finally landing information. Skydiving is a risky sport, therefore, everyone must complete the course before their first jump.

After seven long hours, the people in the class, including Usui and Misaki, took a written Exam. They had to score 100 % in order to pass the test, which was a piece of cake for the couple; they passed at the first try.

They put their gears on, and then boarded the airplane with two professional sky diving instructors; as a first jump, Misaki decided they must do it tandem with the instructors, which means they'll not do a solo-jump.

Although Misaki knew a professional instructor will do the critical job, she was begging to feel worried and scared as the plane took off. She looked at the altimeter which is supposed to watch the altitude. The altimeter's number was changing. It reached 5000 feet. Misaki gulped, trying to recall why she agreed to do that.

Usui held her hand in a reassuring way and smiled at her, and that did magic.

'Eeeeh! I should've come here with my lover for my first jump, that would've helped a lot; I was literally freaking out, and I ended up landing on a tree' one of the sky diving instructors said. She was a twenty five years old woman. She enjoyed observing Misaki and Usui.

'Your lover would've made you more frightened' the other instructor commented while laughing. He was a forty years old man. The two instructors seemed to have a good relationship. Misaki wondered about one thing: how can they be so calm?

The two instructors went on chatting and breaking the nervousness atmosphere. Before they noticed it, the altimeters were saying: thirteen thousand feet. The pilot turned off the engines, which put the plane into a steady glide at a much lower speed, indicating it's the jump time.

Misaki's heart began to skip beats; there's no turning back now. The woman extended her hand to Misaki and said:"time to go"

"What's wrong?" the man asked the pilot, attracting everyone's attention. Usui immediately made his way towards the pilot. The pilot was clutching the cloth on his chest. His breathing was unsteady. He was beginning to sweat.

Usui cursed under his breath; the pilot is having a heart attack! In next to no time, the pilot had lost consciousness. The woman took over the lead of the airplane by the little knowledge she had in flying airplanes.

Usui laid the pilot on the not very spacious cabin floor. He checked the breathing and the pulse, but there weren't any of them.

"Are you trained in (CPR)? ;cardiopulmonary resuscitation. Usui asked, for doing CPR and artificial breathing at the same time is more effective. Two trained people would provide more help.

The man nodded positively. Usui placed the heel of his hand below the pilot's breastbone, and then placed the heel of his other hand on the first one. He brought his body weight over his hands in order to press down vertically. He counted the thirty compressions out loud for the instructor to know when to do the artificial breathing.

After several tries, the pilot regained his breathing, and his pulse.

'He needs to be taken to the hospital immediately! One of you will have to carry him and jump' Usui stated. Having no experience in skydiving, it's a risk for him to carry an unconscious body while jumping. One of the instructors has to do it.

'It's impossible for one. The pilot is unconscious. Currently, the landing area is not suitable. One person will not have enough control while landing.' The woman stated while trying to focus on flying the airplane. She was afraid her lack of experience would cause the airplane to crash.

'How about two?' Usui asked.

'We might be able to, but what about you?' the man asked; if the two instructors left, what'll happen to the beginners?

'We'll be fine. He might die if he didn't get proper help soon. As soon as you land make sure he breaths 'till the help arrives' it was a risk, but Usui, being a doctor, couldn't let someone die.

'This is not a suitable area for the beginners to land. I put the plane on the automatic mode. Wait for ten minutes and then the plane will take you to where you can land safely. We're heading off first' the woman instructed as she helped the man tie the pilot to him, and then, they jumped.

And so, Takumi and Misaki were left alone.

The door of the airplane was opened. Because of the cold air that was in that altitude, Misaki, and Usui's goggles smoked up. They couldn't see anything, but in few seconds, the smoke disappeared.

'Nine minutes and fifty seconds are left. We have plenty of time' Usui said as he sat on one of the seats. Misaki automatically followed him and sat besides him. She hoped the pilot would be alright, but she was still afraid; they'll do their first jump, solo, without any instructor?

'How can you be so calm?' Misaki asked.

'We scored 100%. We should be fine' Usui said reassuringly, and then suggested:"lets go tandem. I'll take over the lead" The course they had, focused on the tandem state, solo-jumping had another course. They didn't take it.

Misaki nodded.

"You do realize that if we don't jump after nine minutes, we'll miss our suitable landing area, and if we don't jump at all, the plane will run out of fuel and we'll crash, right?" Usui asked, an unreadable expression appeared on his face.

Misaki knitted her eyebrows. She wondered what he is thinking of. She completely realized what he meant, that was the cause of her tension.

"Since I got you into this predicament, I offer you a dare or truth game 'till the end of the nine minutes" Usui said.

Misaki blinked twice.

"However, I'll change the rules. Since there isn't enough time to do dare, it'll be 'truth' only, and I'll be the one who answers, which means I'll not ask you any question"

Slightly irritated, Misaki pushed him. Usui fell off the seat.

"How can you think of such a game at this situation?"

Usui smiled and returned to his seat. He looked at her directly in the eye. His looks told her that he is serious. He said: "8 : 50 are left"

Seeing his seriousness, she thought of his offer. He'll answer anything she asks, everything she ever wanted to know about his mysterious personality. Although they knew each other for years, he always stayed calm and had that puzzling thing about him.

Isn't this a golden opportunity?

"8 : 20 are left" Usui stated.

Eight minutes? eight minutes only? Misaki panicked; eight minutes are not enough to answer all what she wants to know. What does she want to know? There are too many things to the extent she can't think of any!

Questions, she needs questions… the time is passing!

"8 : 00" Usui enunciated.

"W… why are you an idiot?" Misaki uttered. That was the first question that came to her blank mind.

Usui raised an eye brow; after all these years, that's what she wants to know?

"You're wasting time!" Misaki grumbled.

Usui chuckled and said:"sorry… well, I'm an idiot because Misaki is too cute for my brain to function properly"

Misaki blushed. She didn't exactly want to ask that question, but it was the first thing she could think of. She stayed silent in order to rack her brain and find a good question.

"How do you feel when you sweet talk like this?"

Usui always either smiles or say his sweet words with a straight face, which made Misaki wonder: isn't he a human? Humans get embarrassed.

"I…" Usui began talking, but he couldn't help chuckling; the answer was hard to phrase.

"Let's just say my heart is detached from my face. Because if what my heart felt appeared on my face, I'll look like an elementary child who struggles to confess his love to a girl while the words fail him" Usui was surprised he could come up with this example quickly.

Misaki smiled; so he's a human in the heart, and an alien in the face.

7 : 00

"Back in high school, I always wondered what you thought of when you were alone in that Condo, what were thinking of?" Misaki felt like she was doing 'dare' while asking, the questions were not easy to say, but the time limit made her ask without hesitation.

"I was mostly wondering what you were doing"

Misaki's heart skipped a beat; when she was wondering what he was thinking of, he was thinking of her.

"But I had those moments when I stopped thinking about you. Moment I spent planning" Usui interrupted Misaki's sweet thought.

"Planning for what?"

"For a new method to stalk you and be around you twenty four hours"

Misaki giggled; isn't that the same as thinking about her? She wondered why after all these years she still blushes when she hears his words.

6 : 00

"You seem perfect in everything you do. Anyone would say you make things look easy, but what was hardest thing you accomplished?"

"Making you fall in love with me" Usui stated simply. The way he said it made Misaki blush further.

'What's the thing you can't do?"

"There's a lot:

1-staying away from you.

2-calming my heart when I'm around you

3-preventing the sudden heart attacks I feel when you do a sudden reaction

4-stop observing you

5-being me without you"

5 : 00

After Usui's last words, Misaki's mind became utterly blank. The heat of her cheeks must have reached her brain. She couldn't think of anything.

"4 : 30" Usui reminded, but that didn't help anything to return to Misaki's mind.

3 : 50

Finally, Misaki remembered a question. Something she wondered about since forever. This question felt more embarrassing than the fountain dare. It was extremely hard to say.

"What attracted you to me?"

From the very beginning, from the origin of everything between then, why did he like her?

Usui paused a bit; a lot of things returned to his memory.

"I saw you smile once. I don't know why, but I wanted to see more of that pure smile. I kept observing you and stalking you just to get a sight of your smile, and before I knew it, I was completely captivated"

2 : 00

The time was approaching zero. It meant the questions time will end soon, but it still reminded Misaki that the jumping time is drawing on. Worry began to appear on her face as she asked:" if we survive, what is the first thing you'll do after we land?"

"I'll play truth and dare" Usui answered simply. Normally, she would get angry at that irrational answer, but Usui said it in a very simple way, it made her laugh.

Although the anxiety was growing bigger, Misaki tried to think of a good question.

1 : 00

"Why do you make me feel like I own the world?" her question didn't make any sense, but to Usui, it meant the world.

Usui smiled and said: "I'm sorry… I'll break the rule and ask a question… if we ever survived, will you marry me?"

Misaki was taken aback by the question. She looked at Usui, mystified; his question felt like a wishful thinking. It was hard to believe they'll make it without instructors' help. Marrying him when they survive… will they survive?

"Will we land safely?" Misaki answered his question by another question.

00:30

Usui stood and extended his hand to Misaki. She gave him her hand and inched closer to him. He tied their equipments together. Her back was glued to his chest. Usui whispered:

"Yes, we'll land safely, because I have to marry you"

They walked towards exit door, as they approached the door, they felt colder and colder due to the wind.

00:00

Time was up. They jumped.

They were falling. They felt they were falling faster and faster as the seconds passed.

After few seconds, they could no longer feel the falling, or the speed. It was as if they were floating. They heard the wind deep within their ears.

Usui periodically checked his altimeter. As they were told in the course, the suitable altitude to pull the rip cord is 5,500 feet.

It was a silent fall. Even if they talked, they wouldn't hear each other, for the wind's voice was blocking any other voice at that speed of falling. However, how tightly they were holding each other spelled all the needed words. It reassured them in an unnatural way.

At the right moment, Usui pulled the rip cord. The parachute opened fast, too fast it shocked both of them for a moment.

Once the canopy opened, Usui checked it for any malfunction. It was perfectly stable. One of critical moments passed, and the canopy flight began. It was much slower than the free fall, which allowed them to enjoy the sight beneath them.

They could look at the beautiful nature from thousands of feet above. Although they didn't land yet, it felt relaxing.

"Are you alright?" Usui asked. How close they are was another reason to make him relax.

"Yes, I am" Misaki, although she was a bit frightened, she was smiling; watching the scene of a large meadow and a lake while being close to Usui this way was breath taking.

From behind the clouds, Usui could find a suitable landing zone. He did the necessary maneuvers to navigate the parachute towards it.

Soon, his feet touched the ground. In a weird and wonderful harmony, he and Misaki walked smoothly on the grass. They were told that not many people can walk upon touching the ground.

With that, there five minutes adventure reached an end.

Both of them detached the equipments, hugged each other and then laid on the grass, holding each others' hands. They looked at the sky, dazed. They couldn't believe they were up there few seconds ago.

Misaki chuckled, saying: "you perfected that too".

"I want a reward"

They looked at each other. Misaki gave him a questioning look.

"I want one truth or dare round"

Misaki laughed; he was serious when he said truth or dare will be the first thing he'll do after landing.

"Choose, truth or dare?"

"Truth"

After flying in the air without any watch of a professional, she had enough dare for the rest of her life. Exposing some secrets didn't seem as bad as before.

"Will you marry me?" Usui asked as he showed her a ring. Her eyes immediately widened. She sat up. He sat up too, observing her reaction.

Misaki eyes willed up with tears; she felt too much thrill for one day. She couldn't believe he is actually proposing after all of this. She nodded in a yes manner.

Usui put the ring on her finger, and then shouted:"Misa-chan will marry me!" he was overjoyed. Misaki couldn't help giggling at his reaction.

The first thing Usui did after landing is: proposing to Misaki.

**o-0-0-O-ooo-O-0-0-o**

**A/N:** the information about skydiving were taken from an article written by Hasan Yucel from Turkey.

I fear the heights, but despite that, I enjoy writing about them so much. I hope you had as much fun while reading as I did while writing.

Thank you so much for the reviews, the favors, the follows, did I tell you that you make me smile and happy and you make my day? Well, I'll say it again and again and again 'cause it's true. You make me happy :D !

Lily-neko-chan: thank you!

Yuki98: hehe I'm glad you liked the chapter, and that guy in the park isn't Usui. just something I randomly wrote. About your thought about the hang out, hehe yah it'd be a laugh

Rebekah: will you believe me if I said i almost had a heart attack when I read your review? But then I remembered misaki and takumi only married and didn't have kids yet. means Yuichi is 'thankfully' not their future child.

Princess-alice-malfoy-granger: thank you so much! I'm glad you enjoyed it.

TaigaRAWR: I'm so glad you thought it turned out great I was writing it midnight, in the dark, so I freaked myself out somehow.

Elyane colinares: thank you for sharing your opinion :D

Anggunfriendha . christamella: thank you so much! I hope the update isn't late. Otsukare

Blommie8: sure! The three idiots will be added. This is a great idea, I'm excited to write it. how can I ever get bored? You really make me glad by your support. Your English is good

Guest:"glad you liked it

PassionMusic: thank you! I was glad to know your reaction. Have a nice day .

Haruhi-chan131: hehe well done reminding yourself there's a happy ending! I should've reminded myself of that while writing :p take care

Claraowl: I'm glad you thought the chapters were adorable as for your suggestion, I'll try but I can't promise. Gomen ne.


	7. Plan (Seven)

Jaaaa it's time for a big, romantic proposal, like a really fancy one (as I'm hoping) this is for one of the guests who suggested it to be in a specific location in an amusement park. So here we go.

**Disclaimer:** The characters of this fic are owned by Hiro Fujiwara. I do not own any of Maid Sama's characters.

..Marry Me Misa..

Plan (Seven)

***..*..*..*..***

"I don't see him anywhere" the manager of Maid Latte sighed.

Misaki'a heart skipped a beat; she knew who the manager is talking about. She felt a pang of worry attack her; Usui was nowhere to be seen, not even in his condo.

He didn't stalk her anymore. It's been three days since he last showed his face. Misaki was worried, she couldn't concentrate on anything.

It's been only three days, but to Misaki, three days had seventy two hours of confusion, they had 4320 minutes of thinking.

Misaki took off her apron.

"Good work"

Misaki bade everyone goodbyes as the day reached an end, and then made her way towards her home.

'_I can't afford to lose you. I want to protect you at all costs, keep that in mind'_

Was the words Usui said to her before disappearing.

'What in the world did he mean?' Misaki thought as she kicked a tree on the side of the road. A man gave a jump, startled by her sudden kick, but Misaki didn't care about who was passing by her.

She resumed walking. 'I'm not going to forgive you for disappearing like this!' She swore as if she was talking to Usui.

"Misaki"

A calling voice pulled her out of her hopeless thoughts. She turned towards the source of voice. The one who called her is Suzuna.

"What are you doing out at this hour?' Misaki asked. It was a long day at Maid Latte and it was late at night.

"I saw you from the window, you seemed absorbed in another world" Suzuna answered.

"You saw me from the window of the house? But I didn't reach the house yet" Misaki answered simply.

"You did, and you left it behind" Suzuna stated.

Considering her sister's words, Misaki looked at her surroundings. The area she was at, is a whole block 'after' her house. How could she not notice passing by her home?

Misaki sighed, and returned home with her sister.

"You can't take him out of your mind, can you?" Suzuna asked. Misaki said nothing in response. There was no use in denying. It was written all over her face.

"How can he disappear just like that" Suzuna asked, her voice carried a hint of anger.

"We don't know, maybe he is in a trouble somewhere or something urgent happened" Misaki said, defending him. Somehow, she didn't want anyone to be mad at him.

Misaki entered her room and slumped into the bed.

Another series of fresh thoughts and worries began to roam her mind.

***..*..*..*..***

A week later…

"I'm going to find you and kill you!"

Misaki shouted at the top of her voice as she stood and slammed whatever was in front of her. Rage was controlling every part of her mind. She finally lost it; she was never this mad and upset before!

Apparently, the hours of worry turned into a storm of rage.

"Miss Ayuzawa, what happened to your bench?" A professor, who just entered the hall, asked.

Dispelling the feelings that overwhelmed her, Misaki looked at her surroundings. Everyone; her colleagues were glued to the walls out of fear.

Misaki blinked twice; she made a scene in the university.

She gave the professor an apologetic look and said:"I'm sorry" as she looked at the bench she had split into two. She was utterly embarrassed.

Everyone began to gossip and returned to their seats when they felt safe enough. The professor decided to overlook her action; it was the first time she ever loses control. She is the best student he ever had.

And so, the lecture started. Misaki could care less about it. It didn't matter how hard she tried to take notes, her mind always drifted to a certain blonde guy.

A long lecture ended. Misaki flicked her cell phone open and called the manager.

'I'm so sorry. I can't work today' Misaki apologized, she hated how many times she disappointed the kind manager, but she couldn't help skipping work this day. She was certain that even if she went to work, she would be a burden on everyone due to her lack of concentration.

Misaki had another plan in her mind, which is: staying at Usui's Condo 'till he returns.

For the first time, she felt grateful for the key she had received from him.

Misaki stood in front of Usui's Condo, baffled; the door doesn't budge. The key isn't opening it.

'Did he change the lock'?' she wondered as she stared at the door.

Is he okay? Where's he? Did something happen? What's going on?

All the anxious thoughts clouded over Misaki's head, bringing tears to her eyes.

But she wasn't going to give in; she sat in front of the Condo's door. She intended to camp there for days if she had to.

Persistence was something no one and nothing can rob Misaki of, and her persistence was aided by love.

***..*..*..*..***

Six hours had elapsed. Darkness must have cascaded over the city. Misaki sighed; she was tired of sitting. Her back began to ache; therefore, she stood and had a good stretch.

Her cell phone rang. She almost dropped it when she saw the caller ID. She instantly answered it as her heart began to race.

"I heard you are worried"

"Where are you? Are you okay?" Misaki hastily asked. The fact she finally heard Usui's voice was a big relief, but she wanted to ensure he's fine.

"I'm fine. I had to take care of something. I'm sorry" Usui answered guiltily.

"Then why didn't you give me a single call? Do you have any idea how worried I was?" misaki scolded, her eyes brimmed with tears. No matter how tough she seems, she's just a girl.

"I'm sorry, but please, leave the Condo; it's cold there"

"How did you know I'm here?"

"Maid Latte manager told me"

Misaki knitted her eyebrows; did he go to Maid Latte?

"I… want to see you" Misaki uttered. She didn't care how embarrassing her request was. She just wanted to see him.

"Meet me at the skating ring two blocks away from the Venus bakery at 8 pm" Usui said and then sighed. He uttered:"I missed you" before ending the call.

A relieved smile appeared on Misaki's face. Eight in the evening was only a half hour apart. She heard the roaring of her stomach; she was hungry. She chuckled; was she planning to camp without any food?

After having some food, Misaki made her way towards the skating ring. All her determination to kill Usui disappeared into thin air. The only thing she felt was: enthusiasm. She was eager to see him. Ten days without having him around felt like eternity.

Upon reaching the skating ring, Misaki frowned. Everything was dark. Apparently, there was a power cut.

She tried to dial Usui's number. She wanted to change the location of their meeting, for it was hard to spot each other in the dark.

'_The number you are trying to reach is currently locked. Please try again later'_

Usui's cell phone was locked, which forced Misaki to wait in the darkness and use her cell phone's light in order to see what's in front of her.

A little light on a wall attracted her attention. It seemed like some sort of stickers, which light in the darkness. She walked closer to the wall, and the stickers on it actually formed a word: Misaki. An arrow formed below her name, pointing left.

Misaki raised an eyebrow, is she supposed to follow the arrow's direction?

She wondered what in the world is happening. That path leads to an amusement park. She didn't know why but her heart began to lose its regular beating pace.

Misaki followed the direction of the arrow, using her cell phone for lighting. She reached the amusement park, which had a power cut as well.

However, a path, made by candles, was in front of her at the entrance. She gasped at how beautiful it seemed. She stepped into the path. Candles were on both of her sides, lighting her way.

The moment Misaki stepped into the path, she heard a violin voice. She had no idea what was happening, but she knew for sure that Usui is the one playing the violin.

Between all the sad and the deep melodies the violin could play, this melody was deep, but there was no hint of sadness in it whatsoever, it was filled with passion, love, and affection.

The melody made Misaki continue walking along the candle lit path, as if it was guiding her by a mysterious power, absorbing her in it.

Misaki didn't feel the tiredness anymore. She just wanted to reach the end of the path as soon as possible, and reunite with her lover. .

Guided by the melody, she couldn't help holding the cloth on her chest; the melody penetrated her heart and filled it with love.

Reaching the end of the path, the melody stopped. Usui smiled charmingly at Misaki as he placed the violin down. He extended his hand to Misaki.

The path ended by a big circle of candles, which Usui was standing at its middle. Misaki gave him her hand, and stepped into the circle. Everything around them was gleaming. A red color painted Misaki's cheeks.

"Dorinpa Dorunpa… now you can't lie" Usui casted the spell of not lying while looking at Misaki's eyes.

Misaki gave him a questioning look. What is he doing?

"Will you marry me?" Usui asked simply. He didn't show her a ring. He didn't act as serious as one might be while proposing, which confused Misaki; is he joking?

"Eh? What are you saying out of blue?"

"Will you, or will you not?" Usui asked again, Misaki turned around, and almost stepped out of the circle. Although she wanted to see him so desperately and worried about him, marriage isn't something to neither joke with her nor tease her about.

However, Usui pulled Misaki towards him and wrapped his arms around her, preventing her from leaving the candles' circle. Misaki's back was on Usui's chest as he whispered:"I can't leave this circle without you. I can't live a day without you. I was turning into a maniac the last days, so… will you be with me forever"

Unmistakably, Misaki felt Usui's heartbeats against her back. Her heartbeats were going insane. She felt she was exhausting all the luck she would have throughout her whole life.

''yes'' Misaki uttered, she was grateful he isn't looking at her face, for it had different shades of red. Usui had a smile that was too big for his face. He held her wrist and left the circle.

Misaki was about to ask him where they are going, but she heard something. A piano voice… a piano voice Misaki knew no source of spread across the place.

Misaki looked around her, trying to spot the source of the piano voice. However, the whole place was dark. The only lit area was the one they were standing at. Soon, they walked into a dark area, away from the candles.

_When the visions around you_

_Bring tears to your eyes_

Misaki heard a voice of a group singing in harmony with the piano. She wondered if it's Usui's doing.

She saw nothing around her, but she wasn't afraid, she was with Usui, and he always knows exactly where he is going.

_And all that surround you_

_Are the secrets and lies_

Usui carried Misaki bridal style and entered some sort of a carriage.

_I'll be your strength_

_I'll give you hope_

The carriage began to move, Misaki soon realized she was in a Ferris wheel.

_Keeping your faith when it's gone_

_The one you should call_

_Was standing here all along_

The group voice continued singing as the Ferris wheel's carriage rose into the air, Usui put Misaki down, and said:"look down"

Misaki looked out the glass of the carriage. Her eyes widened. Three hearts, three lines, that formed three hearts made of candles' lights were formed on the ground.

_I've loved you forever_

_In life times before_

_And I promise you never_

_Will you hurt anymore_

The singing voice came from these hearts. The hearts began to move. They overlapped and formed two big hearts instead of three. They were people, children who carried candles and moved in order to form these shapes while singing

_I give you my word_

_I give you my heart_

_This is a battle we've won_

The two hearts moved again, they overlapped with each other, forming two connected hearts.

_And with this vow... forever has now begun._

At that moment, Usui held Misaki's hand, making her look at him. He put a ring on her finger, and then kissed it, making her heart do serious attempts to break her ribcage while the piano continued playing.

And then, Usui wrapped his arm around Misaki's shoulder as he looked at the lights on the ground, directing Misaki's attention back to the children lines. the carriage stopped moving. They were hung in the highest place the Ferris wheel could take them.

Usui took a flash light that was on the seat and flashed in the air. Signaling the arrangement of the candles on the floor to begin moving once more

_And I'll take... you in my arms_

_And hold you right where you belong_

'Y O U' the three light lines formed the three letters of the word: you

_Till the day my life is through_

_This I promise you_

Usui flashed the light again, and the arrangement began to move

'A R E' was the word that formed

_Every word I say is true_

_This I promise you_

Usui handed Misaki the flash light. She knew what to do, and so, she flashed a light for them, and the lights started to move again

'M Y'

_Everyword I say is true_

_This I promise you_

_Oh I promise you_

She flashed once more

'A LL'

She flashed once more as the singing stopped and the piano played the ending of the song. Everyone down there smoothly formed a one big heart.

Usui looked at Misaki. He held the flash light in order to see her face well. Surprised by her tear -stained face, Usui held Misaki close, saying:"as always Misa-chan, you make me surprised by your facial expressions"

Misaki was speechless. She just continued crying on his chest. She never experienced any similar happiness in her life before. It was too much for her heart.

After Misaki had calmed a bit, Usui sat on the seat, making her sit besides him. She flashed the light on her hand in disbelieve.

'Yes, it's not a dream' Usui stated as if he could read her mind. While in fact, he was trying to believe she accepted to marry him. It all seemed like a dream to him as well.

Finally, they'll be together forever.

The Ferris wheel started moving, taking them to the ground.

Usui tightened his hold on Misaki's shoulder, pulling her close enough to place her head on his chest as he said:" we'll be living under the same roof''

Misaki chuckled and hummed a 'yes', she couldn't be happier.

'we'll cuddle each other and wake in each other's arms' Misaki hummed again, closed her eyes, and began to imagine his words.

'We'll have little, cute kids and look after them'

'We'll spend each marriage anniversary together'

'We'll grow old together'

'You'll be my maid, and I'll be your alien, forever'

The carriage stopped, indicating their arrival at the ground.

Lights of the amusement park were turned on, and everyone behind the shadows appeared. Misaki and Usui stepped out of the carriage. A crying Satsuki; the manager of maid latte faced them. Apparently, she is the one who operated the Ferris wheel.

She gave Misaki a rose, saying:"my little girl will become a bride!' she squealed.

Misaki blushed and then heard a voice calling her; Sakura's voice.

She turned to the direction of the voice, and a long queue of people was standing there. Sakura was the first one in the line. She gave Misaki a rose and opened her mouth in order to talk, but she fainted due to the amount of romance she witnessed.

Shizuko, who was standing behind Sakura in the queue, gave Misaki a third rose and said:

"Shizuko Kaga, the one who watched the entrance not to let anyone but you enter. I guess Sakura wanted to say Happily ever after for you two'

And then she dragged Sakura's unconscious body away from the line.

Behind Shizuko, was Erica. She gave Misaki a fourth rose, and then said:

" Erica, the leader of candle; children line number two. I wish you happiness'

she stepped aside.

Behind Erica, was Hinata. His eyes were filled with determination and happiness as he said:

"Hinata Shintani, the leader of candle line number one. You better not make her cry' he forwarded his words to Usui. Usui, who was standing besides Misaki, chuckled in response.

Hinata stepped aside, and Suzuna was standing behind him.

She gave Misaki a rose and said:

" Suzuna Ayuzawa. The one who chose the candles at the entrance. Onee chan, Usui kun, be happy'

She stepped aside, revealing Minako; Misaki's mother behind her.

Minako hugged Misaki tightly, and then looked at both of Misaki and Usui with teary eyes.

She stepped aside, saying:"you certainly got my blessing''

Honoka, who was behind Minako, stepped forward and gave Misaki another rose, saying:

"Honoka, the leader of candle lights number 3. If you dare waste your happiness, I'll hunt you two'

The usual dark aura that was around her when she threatens was no where to be seen.

Behind Honoka, was Subaru. She also gave Misaki a rose, adjusted her glasses, and said:

"Subaru, the one who took care of the kids until the action time came. I hope this day will stay in your memory forever '

She stepped aside

Behind Subaru, was a woman Misaki didn't recognize. She gave Misaki a rose and said:

"Amano Yuuki, the principle of an elementary school, and the one who allowed the children to participate in this. I wish you eternal happiness"

She stepped aside.

Behind the principle, was Tora. He scratched the back of his head, saying:"Igarashi Tora, the one who made a piano version for the song, and the piano player. I guess you win. Be happy'

And so, the queue ended. However, one more rose was placed on the top of the pile of the roses between Misaki's arms. Misaki looked at the source of the rose. It was Aoi chan, behind the camera.

He grinned and said:

"Aoi Hyodo, the camera man, I'll publish this online'

'No, don't even think of it!' was what Misaki wanted to say to Aoi, but she couldn't; the happy faces that looked at her didn't allow her to think of anything.

Everyone was happy for her and Usui. Everyone worked hard in order to make this day unforgettable.

Everyone wanted her and Usui to be happy.

Misaki looked at Usui, but he disappeared from her side. Something poked her from behind. She turned around and saw Usui, one of his killer smiles was apparent on his face.

He gave her a rose, saying:

"Usui Takumi, your soon to be husband''

He had disappeared for ten days in order to arrange this proposal.

**o-0-0-O-ooo-O-0-0-o**

**A/N:** Waaaaah! I hope this went well. I dearly thank my dear friend Anggunfriendha . christamella: for choosing the song in this chapter. This I promise you by N'sync

Again, thank youuuuu for the reviews, follows, and favoring. I looove you

Elyane colinares: thank you :D

Princess-alice-malfoy-granger: hehe yah indeed Misaki is lucky. They just fit each other so much! :3

Yuki98: thank you so much for your continues support ne :D

Lily-neko-chan: it was 3 am? O.o I hope your jumping didn't wake anyone. If it did, then Usui is totally worth it :p

TaigaRAWR: haha I'm glad to know your opinion. Hmm… did Usui and Misaki separate for ten years? (Gradually losing memory)

Haruhi-chan131: I'm glad you liked the truth or dare part. It was what I mostly enjoyed while writing the chapter :3

Takumisalover: May happiness follow you wherever you go, whenever you want, not only after reading a chapter :D

Anggunfriendha . christamella: waah! I didn't know it had that much effect, which makes me happier. Hehe I forgot to clear that point in the chapter, Takumi played truth and dare in that situation in order to lessen Misaki's tension and fear. Otsukare.

Claraowl: Thank you!

Blommie8: although the proposal was so short in the manga, it made my heart completely melt XD

Canichan001: thank you! hai, I'm definitely keeping up :D

Cute Tangerine204: hehe glad to know its effect on you. thanks :D


	8. Plan (Eight)

Hi everyone! I hope you are having a nice day-night :D

This chapter will be in a beach as sacredstrawberry had suggested. Enjoy :3

**..o.O.o..**

**Disclaimer:** The characters of this fic are owned by Hiro Fujiwara. I do not own any of Maid Sama's characters.

..Marry Me Misa..

Plan (Eight)

***..*..*..*..***

"Attention please!"

Aoi; the designer of Aoi fashion brand, spoke into a microphone. He knew that Misaki, who stood besides him, attracted the attention of almost everyone in the beach, but he wanted to call so as to get the attention of anyone who might be oblivious of what's happening.

Misaki was standing on a lifeguard's station; the highest place in the beach. She was wearing a strapless, sweet heart neckline dress, long tulle ball gown with beaded jeweled, bodice, a dress that Aoi had designed.

Misaki's beauty, cuteness, along with the gorgeously designed dress, made every guy in the place blush in an instant.

"It's time to add more fun to our summer time!

We had arranged a series of competitions.

The one, who will win, will get the chance of appearing on TV on a commercial for Aoi's designs. Also, he'll get a date with Miss Ayuzawa''

Aoi pointed at Misaki as he ended his talk.

Misaki's eyes widened; she said she will help Aoi find the right person for his commercial, but she never mentioned turning into a prize! Walking with a long dress on the sand of the beach was crazy enough!

Misaki's sight roamed around, searching for a certain blonde guy between the crowds. She dearly wished he was swallowed by the earth all of sudden, or his alien space ship picked him up a while ago, but her impossible wishes were short lived; he was looking at her with an unreadable expression on his face, which frightened her further.

If he seemed angry or jealous, it would be just that, but a straight face meant a hundred other possibility.

"If you wish to participate, Please fill in the application form at the booth"

Aoi pointed at a booth where Satsuki; the manager of Maid Latte stood at.

A big crowd of guys attacked the booth. None of them seemed to care about the commercial. They had their eyes on Misaki.

"Help! Erika! Honoka! More people needed!" Satsuki barely shouted while choking between the guys.

A 16 year old guy ran towards the booth, Usui held his wrist, stopping him.

"aren't you too young to participate?" Usui asked; it was obvious Misaki is older than him. She's twenty two years old.

"Are you blind? She's…. ah! Age doesn't matter when it comes to love!" the guy exclaimed and then resumed running. He didn't know that his words detonated a bomb within Usui.

A dark aura formed around Usui. Perceiving that, strength left Misaki's legs. She felt the weather becoming cold all of sudden.

An emotionless smile appeared on Usui's lips. Misaki explained his smile in a certain way:

A smile + dark aura = danger. Knowing Usui for years, she was certain about this fact.

'Please… return to the straight face mode' Misaki mumbled in a pleading manner from her position, over the lifeguard's station.

Usui made his way towards Misaki, making her shiver out of nervousness. He stood in front of her, and then said:"I'm definitely getting that date. You are mine" and then he joined the crowds in order to sign his name.

Misaki blinked twice; is he participating too?

***..*..*..*..***

Two hours later…

"We shall commence with our competition!

The first challenge is:

**Sand Sculpting****  
**

You might think this is just a posh name for building sandcastles, which essentially, it is – but sand sculpting requires _skill_, it requires _precision_…but overall it requires a bucket and spade.

You must simply build sand castle that suits a princess!

Timelimit: 15 minutes

Start!"

"How hard is building a castle?" Shiroyan; the blonde, unofficial leader of the three idiots asked.

"We'll definitely make it!" Ikkun; the Otaku stated.

"Wait for us Misaki!" all of the three idiots said in unison, determination was filling their eyes.

Fifteen minutes later. Three, elaborated, perfect castles were built. They even built walls around them.

Aoi walked between the 50 participants and began judging. Depending on what he thought suits a princess, many participants were eliminated. Aoi's judgment was strict; it spread an anxious atmosphere through the place.

Many participants were sweating as Aoi approached their castles, afraid of being eliminated. However, the three idiots stood proudly besides their castles, not fearing in the slightest. Their castles were perfect.

The moment Aoi headed towards the three idiots, a huge and violent wave splashed the three idiots. When Aoi arrived, their castles turned into a pile of shapeless mud.

The three idiots stood motionlessly, completely soaked.

'Oh… the waves' they uttered in unison. Aoi looked at the mud, and then said:

"Eliminated"

Aoi's word stroke them, they fell on the ground, crying, and then they began fighting, blaming each other for choosing the closest spot to the sea!

Satsuki received the participators' list from Aoi. Cross marks were next to the eliminated names+. She chuckled; who would've thought sand sculpting would eliminate half of the contestants?

However, the three guys who had the biggest scores are:

Usui Takumi

Igarashi Tora

Shintani Hinata

Meanwhile, Usui stood besides his English-design sand castle as he said:"I never thought I would see you here"

"It was too interesting to ignore" Tora answered slyly. His car was passing by the beach, and he saw a crowd congregating in a certain area in the beach. He ordered the driver to stop and find out what's happening, and so… Tora ended up forgetting whatever he had to do and joined the competition. .

Not far from Usui and Tora, Hinata had a very wide smile as he looked at his Japanese- style castle; it had achieved the victory he wanted!

"Now we shall start the 2nd round!

Everyone who made it in the first challenge, proceed to the western shore of the sea" Aoi announced.

Arriving at the western shore, everyone was amazed by the large cakes that were laid on tables. They were decorated in a way that would make anyone die to lay his hands on them.

For Hinata, that was heaven on earth.

"A very simple rule: the one who eats the most, and lasts 'till the end, wins" Aoi announced.

Usui gave Tora a defying look as he approached one of the tables.

Tora returned that look by a confident one, declaring a challenge.

"Ayuzawa Misaki, the girl that the winner will date, is the one who baked them all in record time, so compete with all you've got!" Aoi informed.

'Waaah! Misaki improved so much! The cakes seem like a professional had baked them!' Hinata thought as he was drooling, waiting for the start.

Usui looked at the cake suspiciously; Aoi said Misaki baked them. What made them more suspicious is: the fact that she baked them in record time. However, Aoi didn't say she decorated them.

What kind of cake would be under the icing cream layer? That's what Usui was worried about.

"Start!"

Usui began slowly, unlike Hinata, who swallowed a huge piece at once.

With teary eyes, Hinata swallowed what he stuffed his mouth with, but it was too much for his throat, and his body, for he collapsed on the ground.

Who would've thought that food would be the thing that would eliminate Hinata?! Well, that wasn't impossible for Misaki's extraordinary baking skills.

Tora, on the other hand, was eating as slow as Usui; Usui knew Misaki the best, and if he chose to eat that slowly, it means there's a good reason behind it.

Tora wondered what in the world the ingredients of those cakes were. Is it possible to bake something so murderous?

Usui and Tora took small bites, and then swallowed without chewing. Everyone else was eating fast. However, their speed didn't worry Usui. He was certain that at that rate, all of them will collapse before the end of time.

Just as Usui had anticipated, the only people who were alive by the end of time were him and Tora.

"Congratulations on your win!" Aoi exclaimed, and then asked Tora:"Do you have any winning words?"

"W…water" Tora uttered into the microphone.

"What happened to your voice? You sound like an 80 year old man!"

Under the beautiful, deceptive icing cream, was a burned, extra salty cake that could make serious injuries within their throats.

Tora glared at Aoi; how could he ask after feeding them something that must be used for executing instead of weapons. Aoi smiled sheepishly and stepped back. He didn't feel the need to ask Usui, for if he asked him, he would get killed; after all, he offered Misaki for a date.

"Since there are only two men standing, we'll cancel all the remnant stages and take the last challenge.

Surfing!

Depending on the vote of the audience, the best surfer will be determined." Aoi announced enthusiastically

Takumi and Tora were led to a shop that had a lot of surfing boards, all sizes and types. From the long, wide boards that are used by beginners, to the short, wide boards that are used by intermediate surfers. However, none of these types earned Usui's and Tora's attention.

They went to the corner of the shop, where there was long, thin boards that are designed for experts surfing the biggest waves; the weather was suitable. Many big waves danced and crashed in the sea.

This last challenge will determine who gets to date Misaki. Usui is already dating her, which gave him bigger motivation to prevent anyone else from dating her, especially Tora.

They slipped the wetsuits on and headed towards the sea, followed by the gazes of all the fangirling girls in the beach; they don't see two handsome guys competing in surfing every day.

Usui and Tora gave each other challenging looks and then walked their boards out till they got deep enough in the water, and then lied on their boards and paddled straight to the waves.

Finding the spots they wanted, they paddled faster, turning around in order to point their boards towards the shore, waiting for the suitable wave.

A big good wave was coming from behind them. Tora gave Usui the signal that this wave is his, therefore, Usui stayed on standby.

At the right moment, Tora popped up onto his board, and the girls began squealing and shouting. However, he could hear none of their voices; the water voice was filling his ears as he tried to keep his balance. Once he felt steady enough, he angled his board across the wave and rode down the curl.

The shouts of the girls were unstoppable. The water was splashing on Tora's already wet hair and his smile somehow shone in the middle of the sea 'till he reached the shore. Upon stepping onto the sand, Tora brushed his hair back, making the girls lose their minds.

Next is Usui. He kept looking behind in order to watch for waves. He lat a good wave pass; he was waiting for something bigger, something that'll make him win Misaki over.

A smirk appeared on his face as he saw a suitable wave approaching. He paddled fast, readying himself to catch the wave.

Seeing that, Tora knitted his eyebrows; did Usui lose his mind? That wave would have violent wipe outs (wipe out = internal waves crashing over Usui as he rides the big wave).

However, Usui proved his recklessness by popping up onto his board. He angled his board across the wave and tried to stay balanced while watching for the wipe outs.

Despite the seriousness Usui had, he kept a smile on his face, making it look easy.

The girls were seriously beginning to feel dizzy. His confident smile, his blonde, wet hair, his steadiness, and his lithe sliding way were too much on them.

What Tora worried about, happened, a big wipe out was clouding over Usui, about to hit him any moment.

Misaki gasped, she didn't understand what was happening, but she felt the wave was becoming dangerous.

Usui changed the angle of his board, enabling it to go higher towards the surface of the wave in order to lessen the effect of the wipe out, for he realized he can't avoid it.

Usui lat himself sink for a second or two. Those two seconds were enough to make the whole crowd silent, holding their breath. They were enough to give Misaki a mini heart attack, but then, Usui penetrated the wave and returned to its surface, making everyone sigh in relief. He brilliantly rode the wave back to the shore.

Tora chuckled. He understood why Usui lat himself sink; waves are weaker below the surface. If he didn't sink, the wipe out would've knocked him down the board in a way he would hit his head against the board.

Tora knew if he was in Usui's shoes, he would probably try to stay on surface at all costs and injure himself.

He walked towards Usui, placed his hand on his shoulder and said:" this game is over. You win'

Misaki ran toward Usui and hugged him, scolding:"idiot!"

Usui smiled and held her back, and the audience, both females and males glared daggers at them; the guys wanted to have Misaki, and the girls wanted to have Usui.

The vote results agreed with Tora's words. Usui won; the wave he rode was insane. And he successfully rode it without falling off the board.

***..*..*..*..***

Usui smiled when he saw Misaki approaching. Misaki smiled back, and then she noticed he was standing besides a boat and two surfing boards.

"What is this about?" Misaki asked, it was 11 in the evening. What does he intend to do at such a late time?

"We're going boat skiing" Usui stated simply.

"At this hour? But the water must be cold! And it's dark" Misaki objected, enough craziness for one day.

"We'll be fine if we warm up as soon as we leave the water. Besides, you owe me one. Offering your self for a date like that" Usui pouted.

"As I said it's not like…" Misaki trailed off and sighed; it's pointless to try to convince him when he has that pout on his face.

"But I don't know how to boat ski"

"I'll teach you" Usui stated as he put a life vest on her, and then tied a small belt on her forehead; a belt that was equipped with a small flash light for night vision.

Misaki was nervous about what they were about to do, but Usui held her hand and gave her a confident smile, dispelling her worries.

They entered the water. It was a bit chilly, but not as cold as Misaki expected it to be. They swam deeper into the sea, and then Usui faced Misaki, asking:"are you ready?"

Misaki nodded. Usui gave a sign to the boatman, and the boat took off, pulling the towing lines Usui and Misaki had.

When the towing lines were almost fully extended, Usui instructed:"put your heels on the back edge of the board"

Misaki nervously did as Usui instructed. Her heart was racing. She was afraid to fall.

"Put more weight on the edge. The front tip of the board should lift slightly"

Usui instructed once more, and Misaki followed his instruction. However, her hands were trembling as she firmly held the towing line.

"Misaki… look at me"

Misaki was about to scold Usui for asking her to look at him when she's barely keeping her steadiness, but a pure, genuine smile was on Usui's face, it made her forget her scolding words.

"If you fall, I'll catch you." Usui stated calmly, making Misaki blush. Any trace of her fear disappeared; no matter what she was doing, she would always feel safe when Usui is around.

Few moments later, Misaki was becoming accustomed to the feeling of skiing. In fact, she loved it; it was as if she was flying on the water surface.

The water and the wind felt so refreshing despite their coldness. The flawless, starry sky seemed endless above her.

It was…relaxing, as if she was dreaming. She didn't care where they might reach that night; she just wanted to stay in the sea.

Noticing that Misaki was looking at the stars, Usui said:"they say if you make a wish upon the stars in the middle of the sea, it'll come true. Let's make a wish"

Misaki looked at Usui, nodded, and then returned her gaze to the stars with a genuine look.

"What did you wish for?" Usui asked.

Drowning in the feeling of the moment, Misaki said:" I wished we would be able to experience everything in life like this together. At any time, now or years later, I want to experience everything with you"

Usui was taken aback by Misaki's words. Was she always this honest? No… the right question is… is she serious? What she just said… isn't it declaring she wants to….

He looked at her, and the expression on her face ended whatever he was thinking of. She was literally a copy of a child that just embarrassed himself and futilely searched for a way to hide. Usui couldn't help chuckling at her cuteness.

"W… what are you laughing at?" Misaki stuttered. After saying her wish, and having Usui laugh at her, she was beginning to lose her concentration on the board.

"No, I was just thinking if you lost your concentration and you were to drown... I wouldn't let anyone else give you mouth-to-mouth resuscitation"

Usui stated simply, that's exactly when Misaki lost her balance.

Usui angled his board in order to become closer to Misaki, picked her up by one arm in the nick of the time, and then carefully put her down on his board. He positioned her in front of him while his other hand held the towing line.

Usui sighed, relieved as he held the towing line by both of his hands, embracing Misaki between his arms and steadying the board to bear their weights.

He whispered:"if you want to experience everything with me, don't fall into the sea!"

"It's because you say idiot things at the worst times ever" Misaki pouted, blushing madly.

The sky started gleaming different colors, voices of explosions spread through the sea.

'Fireworks? In the middle of the sea?' Misaki wondered as she looked at them in daze, securely standing between Usui's arms.

"Fireworks here out of all the places… wow" Misaki uttered, a wide smile appeared on her face.

They were approaching the source of the fireworks, which Misaki recognized as a yacht, a yacht that was adorned with small lamps, gleaming in the middle of the sea.

Misaki gave Usui a wondering look. Usui genuinely smiled at her.

She returned her sight to the yacht they almost arrived at. Her heart was beating fast as if it guessed something was about to happen.

The boat halted. Misaki and Usui swam towards the Yacht, and then Usui pulled Misaki, helping her board the Yacht.

Misaki dripped water, but she didn't care about drying herself at all; the Yacht had flower petals on the floor, and small lights; lamps were on every surface of the Yacht.

"Do you know what my wish was?" Usui asked, attracting Misaki's attention.

Misaki looked at Usui, and looked at the object he was holding; dumbfounded.

"My wish was… for you to say yes"

Misaki's gaze was fixed on the ring for a while; she couldn't believe what was happening.

She chuckled happily and said:"yes… you idiot… your wish is granted" Usui held Misaki tightly, a thankful, happy smile was on his face.

A man approached the couple and handed Usui a coat, which Usui instantly used to warm Misaki up. Misaki giggled; she completely forgot about the cold wind that hit her wet skin.

Some clothes were readied for the couple. They changed into dry cloth, dried their hair, and then cuddled under the starry sky…

**o-0-0-O-ooo-O-0-0-o**

**A/N:** infos about surfing were taken from Wiki-how site, aaand forgive me if this chapter was off, I think I'm running out of Romance.

The line that made Misaki lose her balance is a quote Usui said in the Manga.

Thank you so so so much for the reviews! :D whenever I feel off the writing mood, I just read your reviews and gain my spirit back. Thank you! You do magic :D

Haruhi-chan131: wah! I'm glad you could feel the romance and love out of it!

Lily-neko-chan: hehe 3 am is a quite time, suitable for day dreaming and reading about Maid Sama

Elyane colinares: wah! I'm so happy the chapter touched you that much! Thank you :D

Thatasiankid: your clapping means a lot thank you

Anggunfriendha . christamella: alright, one of the best reactions I ever read! Hehe it totally made my day. Thank you for sharing that with me.

Kotori Itsuka: thank you

Claraowl: I broke you? as long as it's in a good way, then it's fine thank you so much.

Padfoot Starfyre: thank you I looked up the songs you mentioned, yes, they would completely suit the chapter. You choose very well. :D

TaigaRAWR: thank you for the continuous support

Blommie8: :DDDD wah you seem like a big Tora fan. I like Tora, but I can't imagine Misaki with anyone but Usui XD

Princess-alice-malfoy-granger: you like that song too? Glad to know that :D Usui can be anything he wants :p

Cute Tangerine204: why would Usui need 10 days to arrange the previous proposal? The answer is: telling everyone and organizing what they must do along with choosing the suitable day for all of them, choosing the most suitable piece of music to play, choosing the right song, renting an amusement park, getting a principle's permission for allowing the children to participate. Now comes the hardest part, which is making the kids memorize the melody and lyric of the song and memorize the movement way to form the shapes and the words. Since they are kids, that would take a long time, rehearsing with them would've given him hell. In fact, it's only because he is Usui, he could finish in ten days. Aaand thanks for your review. It made me happy :D


	9. Plan (Nine)

Hello!

How are you?

There's some suggestions left to write, but this chapter is not anyone's suggestion. After hearing a story of a friend, I couldn't wait to write this. So this chapter is dedicated to that friend. It's about: Online Love

**..o.O.o..**

**Disclaimer:** The characters of this fic are owned by Hiro Fujiwara. I do not own any of Maid Sama's characters.

..Marry Me Misa..

Plan (Nine)

***..*..*..*..***

Misaki's side = Misaki's P.O.V

30-4-20**

3:00 p . m: Misaki: "that's what I'm saying. If Hinata didn't rescue me today, I would've been in trouble with the teacher (-_-;)"

3:00 p . m: Takumi:" I see… "

Is it just my imagination or he loses the chatting spirit when I mention Hinata?

3:00 p . m Misaki: "you can say a bit more than 'I see' (o_O)

3:01 p . m : A trouble with that teacher means being buried alive!"

3:01 p . m : Takumi: "Hinata… do you love him?"

I blinked twice. What kind of question is that?

3:02 p . m: Misaki: "What's that all of sudden?"

3:02 p . m: Takumi: "Is that a yes or no?"

3:03 p . m: Misaki: "he's just a good friend"

I answered honestly. I didn't know what's happening, but that's when Takumi began to say weird things.

***..*..*..*..***

Usui's side…

14-5-20**

11:15 p . m Misaki:" I didn't know Hinata can fight (*^*) . I mean, he looks so innocent. He seems as if his biggest worry is finding what's next to eat"

Hinata this… Hinata that… perhaps she really likes him? but she said she only considers him a friend. Maybe she's oblivious of her feelings?

Why is Hinata beside her while I'm not? Does she talk about me as much as she talks about him?

Why am I wondering about all of that?

What is this feeling? Do I… love her? Online love?

Yes… this is the answer.

11:20 p . m: Takumi: "I love you"

I looked at the time. It's been three six minutes since I set the message. No replay yet…

Maybe she's just puzzled.

Nine minutes passed. No replay yet…

***This user: Misaki, has logged out***

She logged out! She didn't like it? Will she stop chatting with me?

God! Why didn't I get her address yet? This chat is the only way to reach her. If she stopped logging in, I…

***This user: Misaki, has logged in***

I sighed, relieved; maybe it's just a connection error. I chuckled at my idiocy. Just a moment ago I was freaking out. Only if I could see her face now, maybe I would know if she is troubled by my feelings or not.

***Misaki is typing…..***

What'll she say?

***Misaki is typing…..***

Did she like it? Did she hate it? What'll she say?

***Misaki is typing…..***

Why am I this nervous? Online love can't be as serious as to make me lose my cool.

***Misaki is typing…..* **

God! What's taking her so long?

The 'Misaki is typing' disappeared. I smiled, for her replay will be sent, but no… I was wrong. My smile faded; I received nothing.

Did I make her feel uneasy to the extent she can't type a replay?

11:40 p . m: Takumi: "it's a joke… just a joke (n_n)"

11:41 p . m: Misaki:"(o_o

X_x

Hahahaha XD"

What kind of laugh is this?

*..*..*..*..*

Weeks later…

. 18-6-20**

Misaki's side…

12:30 p . m: Takumi:"Another one? (`-`)"

12:30 p . m: Misaki:"yes, I'm getting tired of this. I don't want to meet anyone (;_;)"

Misaki, the only daughter of a company CEO, had to go through many blind dates in order to find the suitable husband that'll help make the business flourish.

Her family arranged for her to meet many big names, but to Misaki, that was deadly boring; she didn't like any of them.

12:31 p . m: Takumi:" how about I come to where you are, become engaged to you, and rescue you from meeting all of those people? (*_-)"

Why am I blushing because of a winking emotion?

12:32 p . m: Misaki:" haha that'd be great. Please do! (*-*)"

12:32p . m: Takumi: "you're taking it as a joke, but you never know when I'll really do it (~o~)"

12:32 p . m Misaki:"Hehe. I've got to go. It's almost the date's time"

By merely imagining him here, I'm blushing, let alone becoming engaged to him.

***..*..*..*..***

A week later…

25-6-20**

1:20 p . m Takumi:"Seriously? Another one (OoO)?"

1:20 p . m. Misaki:"Yes, this time I'm meeting the son of the owner of a series of hotels"

1:20 p . m: Takumi:" when will you see him?! (.o.')"

1:20 p . m; Misaki: "Now. I'm already waiting for him in a restaurant. He's late (9_9)"

1:21 p . m: Takumi:"I would never make you wait like that"

1:21 p . m: Misaki:"eh?"

1:21 p . m: Takumi: "You don't need to go through with the whole date.

1:22 p . m: Takumi:" Just reject him from the very beginning. That's better"

1:22 p . m: Misaki:"what are you saying?"

"Ah… He's here. See you later"

**Misaki has logged out.**

***..*..*..*..***

25-6-20**

Misaki's side…

1 : 00 A . M: Takumi:" have you ever felt you're insane?"

1:00 a . m:Misaki:" are you that sleepy? ( _ ) you're saying nonsense."

1:01 a. m: Takumi: "I think I'm insane, because of you"

"You have a special place in my heart"

"I love you"

I blinked twice, and then read his message twice, no... I lost the count of how many times I read it.

My heart was going losing. Could it be I'm becoming captivated by someone online? But how is that possible? I never saw him.

Yes, this definitely seems insane, but how am I supposed to answer? My hand is trembling. My fingers are cold, and I'm certain my face is red.

Maybe it's easier to consider it a joke.

1:06 a , m: Misaki: "Yay! lucky me! XD"

Just after sending the message, I realized I should've have sent it. Why did I consider it a joke? If he's serious, did that hurt him?

1:08 a . m: Takumi: "…."

Yes… I must've hurt him. Why do I feel this bad? I must fix it.

1:10 a . m: Misaki: "You're becoming very special to me"

I used all my will power, and my courage in order to type that, and he's not even here! What if we met? How would I react?

"Really?"

"Yes"

Why am I this nervous?

*..*..*..*..*

Two weeks later… both sides

9-7-20**

12 a . m Takumi:"do you remember what I said two weeks ago?"

Misaki wondered what he wants to say; she knew what he is talking about, but she was too embarrassed to confirm or deny; what of she was wrong? Much to her relief, Usui started first.

12 :01 a . m: Takumi: "I don't know what you may call it, but I think it's pure. To love someone, without looking at their looks, to love them merely by what they write"

He was absorbed in a world of thoughts as he typed that.

12:01 a . m:Misaki: "I agree"

She felt heat reach her cheeks.

12:01 a . m: Takumi: "my heart is telling me you're courteous to me about love, but my brain says you love me"

12:02 a . m Misaki:"Aha... that's good"

Misaki knew her replays are irritating, but she was too worked up to know what to say.

12:02 a . m Takumi:"Is that your comment?"

He knitted his eyebrows; what kind of replay is that? He wants to know if she feels the same about him.

12:03 a . m Misaki:"You're becoming special"

She repeated the same line she typed two weeks ago. Her mind was blank. She lacked the courage to say anything further.

12:03 a . m Takumi: "not to the extent I want"

He sighed heavily. He felt something heavy reside within his chest.

12:03 a . m Misaki: "Listen to your heart and you'll know"

The typical advice anyone would say, but after sending it, Misaki gasped. He said his heart says she's just being nice. It says she doesn't really like him that way. That's not it!

12:05 a . m Takumi:"I wish I listened to my mind"

His mind said she loves him.

12:05 a . m Takumi:"okay let's be friends"

12:05 a . m Misaki:"You… got me wrong"

12:06 a . m : Takumi: "Okay let's be super friends"

12:06 a . m : Misaki: "Baka, why are you saying so?"

" I meant listen to your mind"

She pouted.

12:08 a . m Takumi: "Really?"

He blinked twice. Indirect confession still counts, right?

12:08 a . m Misaki: "yes"

12:09 a . m Takumi: "I won't sleep tonight :DDDD"

*..*..*..*..*

*the first meeting*

Usui looked at the watch on the corner of his smart phone's screen. ten minutes are left for their meeting time. He had called Misaki the day before, saying he had arrived at her city.

For the first time, the online lovers will see each other. He wondered if she would like him or not. Many girls would do anything to have a date with him, but what mattered is if Misaki would like him or not, if he is what she had imagined or not.

Usui adjusted the purple scarf they had agreed to wear as a sign for their identity. He ensured he is standing at the correct location they agreed to meet at; right next to the huge tree in front of a bakery. 'The sky' bakery.

Usui began to daydream, wondering whether Misaki is as shy and cute as he had expected considering the way she chats.

'Aaah!' a shouting voice interrupted his thoughts. His heart skipped a beat. The voice was near by… could it be Misaki?

He hastened towards the source of the shout; a corridor. He was astounded by what he saw.

A girl was kneeling on the ground, crying. Another girl that had amber eyes was embracing her, while two guys were knocked out on the ground, unconscious.

"are you their buddy?"The girl who owned amber eyes asked sternly

Usui raised his hands in the air, saying:"I'm innocent. I just came to help, but it seems my help isn't needed" he kneeled beside one of the guys, touched his jaw, and then mumbled:"his jaw… dislocated?"

"Will you be alright?" the amber eyed girl asked the other one as she helped her up.

The other girl answered:"yes, thank you for everything" she bowed respectfully and then left.

The amber eyed girl looked at the time and then said:"please help me look for a scarf. It must've fallen while I beat them. I'm late for an appointment" she said as her sight roamed around the area.

"What kind of appointment is it?" Usui asked. Grinning as he saw an item beneath one of the unconscious guys.

"I must meet someone" The girl said without looking at Usui; she was too busy searching.

"Is he someone important? A lover maybe?"

The girl paused for a moment, her face turned red.

Usui chuckled, and then said:"then I'm right"

Misaki looked at Usui, ready to scold. "How can a stranger ask private questions like…." She trailed off when she saw him holding her scarf next to the one he is wearing.

"Nine in the morning, in front of 'the sky' bakery, wearing purple scarf" He stated while giving her one of his killer smiles.

Misaki gasped and then uttered:"Usui…?" her face turned into a tomato; he just witnessed her fiercely beating two guys! But what truly made her heart flutter is: his smile.

Usui never expected her to be such a tough, strong girl, but she was so cute. All her sternness and strength seemed to collapse in front of him, which made him like her even more.

Misaki never expected Usui would be such a teaser. He teased her while chatting, but in real life, he's so much more of a teaser, but she didn't dislike that. She fell for him.

***..*..*..*..***

Misaki was walking down the road, heading back to her home. The buzzing in her pocket made her stop walking. She fished out her cell phone and looked at the caller ID.

Hikari; her colleague.

"Hello" Misaki answered the call. .

"It's not like you to skip lectures. Where were you? You worried me"

"sorry I had something urgent to do" something urgent as going to see Usui, for he had threatened to come to her university and confess his love to her in front of everyone if she didn't meet him.

Misaki has been busy lately and Usui couldn't get to see her a lot. He missed her. the only option left for him is threatening.

"If you had something to do, at least text me" Hikari complained.

Misaki chuckled and said:"okay, next time I will"

"There'll be next time?

Anyhow the professor wants a research about human rights. The deadline is tomorrow. I'll e-mail you a list of reference books"

"Thank you"

And then Hikari hung up.

Misaki sighed; she'll have to delay returning home and go to the library. She turned around and made her way towards the local library. The best source for reference books.

Misaki entered the library and made her way towards 'the law' related books section.

"ah… Miss Ayuzawa?' the library clerk called, attracting Misaki's attention before she got to reach her destination.

"If you are looking for law related books, we transferred them to the fifth row, to the right" The clerk informed. Misaki is a regular, so the clerk knew what she's looking for.

"Thank you"

And so, Misaki walked towards the fifth row. She signed into her e-mail in order to open the incoming e-mails. The list Hikari mentioned must be there already.

The list of the reference books arrived, and so, Misaki began searching for the first book that is related to human rights.

Her eyes gleamed as she saw it. She drew it from the shelf, and then noticed a card stick out of the book.

She knitted her eyebrows, wondering, why would a book has a card? She pulled the card out of the book and read what's written on it.

"The alien right number one:

The right to play and relax. It is defined as teasing Misaki."

Misaki chuckled, knowing who made that card, and wondering how he knew she's coming to take that book. She inserted the card in her pocket.

She looked at the list in order to take the next reference book.

Misaki found it easily and drew it from the shelf. She blinked twice; another card was sticking out of the book. She pulled it. It said:

"The alien right number two:

Owning people, defined as owning Misaki"

A blush found its way to her cheeks. Knowing someone might see her, she tried to look as normal as possible. She paused for a moment as a smile was playing on her face.

She kept the card and proceeded to the next reference book, wondering if it had a card too. She didn't care about the research anymore.

And another card existed:

"The alien right number three:

The right to keep their alien identity:

As long as Misaki likes it"

Misaki chuckled once more. Everything began to sink in. the reference books' list is Usui's creation. The research itself doesn't exist. That guy… he even made Hikari call and lie, but Misaki wasn't angry in the slightest. She was happy. That's so cute.

Misaki looked for the next book on the list. She was itching to read what its card contained.

"The alien right number four:

The right to education, defined as knowing everything about Misaki"

She drew the next book

"The alien right number five:

The right to privacy: having Misaki for myself"

The smile, and the blush never left her face. She didn't care about looking natural anymore, for it was impossible. God! She's reading alien rights, she can't be natural!

She reached for the next book

"the alien right number six:

Happiness. AKA: Misaki's existence"

She bent down to in order to get the next book

"The alien right number seven:

Having what causes their heart to flutter, defined as seeing Misa-chan's smile, hearing her voice, holding her hand"

She stood on her tiptoes in order to reach the next book

"The alien right number eight:

The right to love: only Misaki"

She felt her heart go insane as she held the next book.

"The alien right number nine:

The right to live: can't be done without Misaki"

She looked at the title of the next reference book and knitted her eyebrows; it was strange. It can't be a law related book. The title is:

_(A truth that is more beautiful than fantasy.)_

She searched for a long time, but she didn't find it.

She asked the library clerk. He smiled as if he knew what Misaki's looking for, and then said:"it's on the sixth row, to your left. You're so lucky"

Misaki gave him a shy smile and then made her way towards the sixth row. She found the wanted book. The cover of it was white. The title was written in baby blue.

She opened it.

The first page had a small paragraph, saying:

_The contents of this book are the start of everything_

_The start of an ever lasting dream_

_The start of beautiful reality_

_The start of a truth that is better than fantasy_

_The start of me and her_

She opened the second page. Her eyes widened when she saw the contents.

_12-3-20**:_

_1:29 p . m This user; Misaki has logged in._

_1:30 p . m :Misaki: Hello_

_1:30 p . m :Takumi: Hello :D_

_1:31 p . m :Misaki: How are you?_

_1:31 p . m Takumi: I'm fine, you?_

_1:31 p . m Misaki: I'm fine thank you_

_1:32 p . m Misaki: only us in this chat room?(._.)_

_What's the most lively section on this site?_

_1:32 p . m: Takumi: how rude. Am I not enough to chat with? Will you leave me alone here? _

_1:33 p . m: Misaki: you are strange. Shouldn't you look for a livelier chat room?_

_1:33 p . m: :D Quite is better. Now there's you_

_1:33 p . m: :D_

After reading the record of their first chat, Misaki flipped through the pages of the book. Everything was kept. Usui kept the archive of every line they sent while chatting.

All the moments of their online relation ship was safely secured. She didn't know when, but her eyes began to well up with tears.

At the last page, was:

"_This was 'only' the start_

_There's a lot more to come_

_Because me and her are eternal"_

"The alien right number ten is:"

Misaki heard Usui's voice. She looked at her surroundings, wondering where he is.

"The right of Marriage" he stated as he emerged from behind a shelf, extending a ring box to Misaki.

Immersed by the emotions of happiness, Misaki leapt into his arms, crying on his shoulder.

**o-0-0-O-ooo-O-0-0-o**

**A/N:**So… yah It is based on a real story (except for the proposal part. It's pure fantasy)

Thank you sooooooooo much for the reviews! :DDD I love youuuuuu

Anggunfriendha . christamella: thank you so much. You truly lift my spirit up *hugs*

Claraowl: glad you thought it's well done :D that made my day

Elyane colinares: good to know it sent you to bed with a nice feeling :D I hope you always have sweet dreams

Princess-alice-malfoy-granger: hehe a jealous Usui is so lovable. I hope my update wasn't late.

Padfoot starfyre: thank you for your help. Reviewing novels was a good idea :D and your review gave me a very wide smile.

Sacredstrawberry: arigatoooo! :D

Shinystar890: glad you loved it :D

Passion Music: welcome back! Love you too. It's fine dear, you don't have to worry about reviewing when you can't. good to see you. Be happy ne

Haruhi-chan131: jealous Takumi. Determined takumi. He's always great thanks

Takumisalover:thank you!

Blommie8: hehe im glad you liked the existence of tora and the 3 idiots.

Lily-neko-chan: kawaaaiii! (it's cute to jump like that) :3

Cute tangerine204: thanks. I hope the update isn't late.

TaigaRAWR: hehe Aoi certainly crossed the line :p thanks!

Rian-chann: I'm happy imagining these things happen to Misa and Takumi gets you into fluffy mood:D thank you

Aotaku19: it's not the end yet, I'll continue writing. Thank you for the support! :D


End file.
